


Paintings & Babies

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Chiam, Daddy Zayn, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn owns an art gallery and he's always painting in his private art room in the basement of the building. Harry works as the company's publicist and Zayn may or may not want to fuck him on the paint covered floors and get Harry pregnant.</p><p>A Zarry Mpreg AU</p><p>© All Rights Reserved, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

21 year old Harry Styles has been working for Malik's Art Attack for a year and a half now. He works as the art gallery's publicist and also the personal publicist for the most artistic man known to the nation, Zayn Malik.

Zayn owns over billions of paintings and he has sold more than a million of them. He's been painting and making art work for ten years now. The twenty-seven year old millionaire works best when he's in his private art loft. Funny thing is, this private art loft is located in the luxurious basement of the art gallery.

Harry comes down to the art loft twice a week to have meetings with his boss. Meetings about the company's reputation in the city and Zayn's reputation. That's all Harry's job was, making sure to publish the most accurate information about Mr. Malik and his art industry.

But Zayn may or may not want Harry's job to be more. And oh no, he definitely doesn't want to fuck Harry in his art loft, right against the graffiti covered walls and painted floors.

He most definitely doesn't want Harry to get pregnant and have his children.

¤

A Zarry mpreg AU in which paintings and art aren't the most valuable things in Zayn's life anymore after he meets his green-eyed, dimple-faced masterpiece.


	2. Soft Spot

It's eight thirty in the morning on a glorious Tuesday and Harry is late for work. His shift started thirty minutes ago and at this time, he's supposed to be at the art gallery, getting ready to have his usual morning meeting with Mr. Malik, owner and founder of Malik's Art Attack.

But it wasn't Harry's fault that he overslept and couldn't wake up on time. It's all Mr. Malik's fault for being so hot and fuckable. It's Mr. Malik's fault that Harry jacks off to his pictures and voice at night which causes him to go to bed late and not wake up on time the next morning.

To the rest of the society, having wet dreams and fantasizing about your boss is inappropriate on so many levels. Especially when your boss is a good six years older than you.

Harry rushes into the glass revolving doors, pushing his long hair back with his right hand and clutching onto his work folder tighter in his other. He was lucky enough that there wasn't any traffic this morning. As Harry pushes past visitors and workers of the massive gallery, he looks ahead and verifies that the elevator doors are about to close so he sprints yelling, "Wait!" to Marcus, the company's photographer.

"Whoa Harry, calm down kiddo." Marcus laughs when Harry practially throws himself into the elevator, bent over with a hand on his knee as he pants, completely out of breath.

"Oh my god, I'm so out of shape." Harry heaves, hand clutching his burning chest.

"Clearly babe. Here, drink some water." Marcus chuckles softly, pulling a cold Dasani water bottle out of his bag.

"Thanks Mar." Harry snatches the water bottle from his friend/co-worker. He gulps down almost half of it before handing it back with a small grateful smile. Marcus just shakes his head fondly, helping Harry with his bag.

"Besides being late, why the hell are you so paranoid and in a rush for?" Marcus interrogates in an understanding tone.

"This is like my third time being late within this month. Mr. Malik is going to be so angry. The last time I was late he warned me that the next time, he won't hesitate to send me home for a couple of days." Harry nibbles on his bottom lip nervously, watching the floor numbers on the elevator go down. He needs to get to the luxurious basement where Mr. Malik's art loft is. Their meeting was supposed to start fifteen mintues ago and now it's already nine.

"Oh please. Mr. Malik will never have the heart to suspend you. You're his favorite out of the whole staff. He might not show it behind that raw, angry face but he has a soft spot for you." Marcus rolls his eyes playfully, smiling down at a bracelet his boyfriend, Zayn's right hand man, gave him.

"Soft spot for me? Yeah right. Mr. Malik doesn't have a soft spot for anything or anybody but his art. If anything, I honestly think he doesn't like me. I've been late too many times. I won't be surprised if he fires me today." Harry lets out a shaky breath, looking up when the elevator stops at the basement's floor.

"I'll call you later. I doubt he hates you. Keep your head up, Haz." Marcus rushes out after Harry steps out. Harry waves at his friend and turns around to make his way into the humungous office off to the side of the locked, private loft.

Harry knocks on the cherry wood double door, biting his bottom lip when the deep voice booms "Enter." Harry's shaking hand slowly turns the pure gold knob, heart skipping a beat when he enters, only to be met with Mr. Malik's broad back.

"You're late, Harry." Mr. Malik sighs, buttoning his black blazer along with fixing his Rolex watch before turning around to face the boy.

"I-I know Mr. Malik. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happ-."

"You said that the last time." Mr. Malik picks up a small mirror and fixes his hair. It's pulled back into a lengthy ponytail, gelled back and smooth.

"I-."

"Put your things down and sit." Harry obeys his boss quickly, pushing his member down while Zayn isn't looking. Just looking at Zayn was enough to get Harry hard and wet. Harry sits down on the red couch, crossing a leg over the other.

"Now if I do remember correctly, I recall saying I wouldn't hesitate to send you home for a few days if you were to be late again." Zayn walks around his desk and stands in front of Harry. He sits down at the edge of the desk, licking his lips slowly as he eyes the green-eyed boy who's nibbling on his bottom lip and refusing to make eye contact with Zayn.

"Harry, will you look at me?" Zayn asks softly and Harry would be lying if he said he didn't feel his insides churning at the soft tone in Zayn's voice. The artist is usually reserved and doesn't talk in such a nice tone when he's being bothered but Harry loved it.

Harry lifts his head up, thumbs fiddling before he starts rambling apologies and he won't be late again. But in the back of his mind, Harry was blaming Zayn. "It's your fault for coming into my dreams and making me horny." Harry scoffs in his head, wishing he could say it out loud but knows better.

"I'm not going to suspend you. I need you around this week. The press is on my back. They're claiming I'm copying other artists' works and using them as my own. I need you to speak at my press conference for me. Give all the facts."

"A press conference? B-But I've never done one before. I don't know how they function. How am I-?" Harry defends.

"You'll do fine. I know you'll be okay." Zayn stands up and stuffs his hands in his front pockets.

"No, I-." Harry goes to protest but Zayn lifts him up using one arm, wrapping an arm around his waist. Zayn crashes their lips together, not even caring that Harry's knees are giving up on him and he was about to fall over. Instead, Zayn just held him up and tight against his body before deepening their kiss.

Harry's eyes are wide and he's in such major shock that his legs are weak and wobbly. Eventually, he pulls himself together and wraps his hands around Zayn's neck. Closing his eyes and moving his lips with his boss' own, Harry lets out a small whimper when Zayn bites the tip of his tongue and sucks on it to soothe the pain.

"M-Mr. Mal-." Harry mumbles in Zayn's mouth, gasping slightly when Zayn picks him up by the backs of his thighs and sets him down on his desk.

"Call me Zayn." Zayn grumbles deeply, hands wrapped around Harry's thighs before pulling him closer. Harry moans softly, a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach when Zayn presses their crotches together and starts sucking and biting down on Harry's neck.

What the f*ck is happening? Is all Harry can ask himself while moaning Zayn's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarry is seriously my guilty pleasure. I think I'm going to have a blast writing this story x  
> ~ Annia


	3. Obey The Boss

"Z-Zayn, oh my gosh..." Harry gasps loudly, grinding his hips back into Zayn's. Zayn pulls away from their hot, searing make out, panting slightly. He watches Harry beneath him and how the boy's chest rises and falls rapidly. He stares at Harry's red, bitten swollen lips and smirks in satisfaction.

Harry stares back into Zayn's eyes, shock still expressed on his face. He can feel Zayn's gaze burning his skin and he can feel the bruises of hickeys and lovebites all over his neck and collarbones.

Zayn lifts himself up off of Harry, helping the younger man sit up.

"Get to work. This never happened." Zayn fixes his blazer on his shoulders before turning away and walking into the other side of the office which was separated by a glass door.

Harry gapes, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He cannot believe that Mr. Malik just did that to him, taking his breath away completely before ripping his heart out.

What does he mean 'this never happened'? Harry can't help but ask himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before gathering his things with a frown on his face. His boss' words aren't supposed to hurt and affect him like they do but he didn't know how else to feel.

"This never happened." Harry mocks Zayn in a childish tone, rolling his eyes before blinking back tears and rushing out of the office.

"Two can play at that game." Harry scoffs, pressing the button for the elevator rapidly.

The next morning, Harry was on time. Well he was a little bit early but he didn't want things to go left again.

As usual, the dimple-faced boy found his way to the loft downstairs. He doesn't head to the office this morning, instead goes straight into the art room.

"Good morning Mr. Malik." Harry sets his coffee down on the glass table along with his bag before pulling out his iPad and notebook.

Zayn drops his drawing pencil and turns around before raising a brow. "Mr. Malik? I thought I told you to call me-."

"But that never happened, remember?" Harry interrupts, sitting down on a chair.

"Now, lately Yahoo has been posting articles about you and your upcoming gallery show. They want you to confirm the date that it'll be taking place." Harry turns his iPad on, scrolling through while ignoring the way Zayn was intently staring at him.

"Harry." Zayn spoke firmly, a stern look on his face. Harry was so confused on the inside. Why was his boss suddenly acting so different around him? Before yesterday, everything was fine. It was strictly business. Harry would come in for the meetings and work for the rest of the day while Zayn took care of being the owner of his company. But Mr. Malik decided to kiss his employee yesterday and it messed up everything. Completely threw everything out of order.

"Mr. Malik, I need you to sign here and here to confirm that you give me permission to-." Harry ignored Zayn and went on to pull up the electronic agreement file.

"Do not test me." Zayn nearly growls, one finger going under Harry's chin to lift it up. Harry looks up into Zayn's eyes and glares, trying his best to move his chin away from Zayn's touch. He drops the iPad off to the side and holds onto Zayn's tattooed arm with both hands.

"Let me go." Harry croaks, his breath being knocked from his body when Zayn leans down and sucks his lips into his mouth.

"You're supposed to be painting for the g-gallery sh-show." Harry weazes, hands tightening around Zayn's arm as his eyebrows scrunch together and kisses back with all the energy he's got.

"Painting can wait." Zayn growls, letting go of Harry's jaw before ripping his dress shirt apart, buttons popping and leaning back down to crash their lips together.

Harry wanted so badly to push Mr. Malik away and tell him they needed to stop and he needed to get to painting again. But he has to admit that Zayn was fulfilling his fantasies right now. He has to admit that Zayn kissing him like his life depended on it was making him as hard as a missile.

Harry held onto Zayn's biceps as the artist pushed him onto his back and got between his legs. Zayn lifts one of Harry's legs up and wraps it around his waist, biting onto Harry's plump bottom lip.

"What...are you doing?" Harry pants softly, fingernails digging into Zayn's skin, the flesh turning white then red under his ink.

"Doing what I've been wanting to do for a very long time. Do you know how long I've wanted to grab you and fuck you in here. You come every morning looking so goddamn intimidating and I couldn't touch you." Zayn stares at the panting boy beneath him with a hungry stare. The look in his eyes telling Harry that he was in for one hell of a moment.

"We're not suppos-."

"Shut your mouth and worry about being mine right now? I'm the boss and I make the decisions. And right now, I've decided that I finally want to have a taste of you." Zayn orders, his words and dominant tone immediately rushing to Harry's penis.

He loves being ordered around and being told what to do, but only by Mr. Malik. It just made him want to scream and snog the f*ck out of the dark man. It makes him horny and needy and all he wanted to do right now was flip them over and have his way with Zayn while he has the chance. He wants to feel him and wants to connect in every possible way with him.

"Yes, sir." Harry pulls Zayn down by his hands and locks his ankles behind the latter's back. Zayn smirks, grinding into the younger boy while Harry sucks onto his lips and marks his jaw and neck. The smell of cigarettes and wine in Zayn's breath made Harry shiver and made his head throb in bliss.

A loud crash sounds through the loft as they end up falling off of the expensive sofa and on the floor with Zayn groaning. He presses his erection more into Harry's as they roughly make out and bite at each other's skin.

Zayn's dress shirt flies off, revealing his tight eight pack and the tattoos across his chest. Harry kisses down his chest and sucks a large hickey onto one of Zayn's angel wings.

Zayn moans, tattooed hand unzipping Harry's tight skinny jeans before pushing them down a bit to reveal Harry's wet boxer briefs, the tip of his penis leaking precum, causing the thin fabric to stain.

"Mmm, you're so gorgeous." Zayn breathes heavily, pushing Harry's shirt up so he can roughly bite one of Harry's nipples. He sucks on the sensitive bud harshly before kissing down Harry's toned stomach, lips sucking a dark lovebite into Harry's navel, right above his pelvic area.

Harry arches his back off of the floor, mouth formed in an 'o' shape while Zayn continues to suck and kiss down his navel, nosing his soft pubic hair before Mr. Malik's lips are coming in contact with the base of his cock.

"Ohh f*ck..." Harry whimpers, letting out a small shriek when Zayn comes back up to shove his tongue down Harry's throat.

"Don't tease me." Harry nearly begs, moving his head side to side.

"Should've obeyed me the first time I asked you to do something." Zayn kisses Harry's forehead.


	4. You Asked For It

Harry never expected himself to be in this position. He and his boss are naked, rolling around on the art room's floor while kissing every part of each other's body. They ended up knocking over a can of blue paint by the wall which stained the cherry wood floor.

"You have no idea how much I've fantasized about this, taking you and making you mine on this floor. Seeing you completely out of it because of me." Zayn licks a stripe over Harry's pink, tight hole. Harry gasps, trying to grab at the floor but only able to scratch his nails against the wood.

"Gonna wreck you so bad. Want you to scream my name so loud that you lose your voice. Want you to c*m so hard that you shake like you're having a seizure." Zayn wiggles his tongue around Harry's rim. He has Harry's legs onto his shoulders and he starts to carefully prep the younger boy. Harry closes his eyes and moans softly, almost purring out Zayn's name when the latter pushes his tongue in softly. He was extremely tight, so tight Mr. Malik knows he probably won't last two seconds before nutting when he enters Harry.

Harry knows he's tight as a vice. He's only ever had anal s*x once and that was in highschool with his first boyfriend. He was only 17 at the time. That relationship didn't turn out so well. Harry never laid down with another dude after that heartbreak, until now that is. I mean, who could resist Mr. Malik. Harry was starting to get tired of smashing girls back and forth and using his hand to masturbate.

"R-Right there. Oh yes...ahhh." Harry relishes in the fact that he had his boss' tongue inside of him right now. Mr. Malik who is supposed to be of higher power over him was eating his ass. Well this was damn too good to be true but Harry purposely clenches around Zayn's tongue, smirking when the latter moans in satisfaction.

"So goddamn tight, baby. Can't wait to get inside of you and jam into that precious little spot of yours. Gonna make you feel me for the whole damn week." Zayn f*cks Harry with his tongue fast and hard, proding at his hole like a hungry animal. Harry tangles his fingers in Zayn's hair, letting out a sharp scream that is sure to break glass.

Zayn slides his forefinger in beside his tongue and starts prepping Harry like that. He pushes them both in at the same time and twists and curves his finger around inside.

"Another. Add o-one more." Harry gasps, spreading his legs further for the dark haired lad. Zayn obeys but decides to add two more instead. By the time Harry felt the strong urge to c*m from three fingers and a tongue, Zayn pulled out and pressed a small kiss to Harry's clenching hole.

Harry looks up into Zayn's dark eyes and returns his lustful glare. Zayn pulls him down by his waist, leaning down to kiss and lick at his V-line. Zayn sucks his skin where Harry's leaves are tattooed on his lower stomach. He kisses up Harry's chest until their lips meet and Harry wraps his arms around his back. Their lips move in sync and soon, tongues are being tied.

"Don't have any lube but we'll make this work." Harry breathes into Zayn's mouth, a bit lightheaded from how good of a kisser his boss is. Zayn's lips were like kissing a red velvet cake and his tongue felt like Harry was sucking on a cherry.

"Spit works." Zayn pulls away, biting Harry's bottom lip first.

He spits into his hand and lubes up his thick girth. Harry looks down and licks his lips, immediately feeling himself getting wetter from before just looking at Zayn's penis. If he can estimate correctly, he'd say Zayn was about nine and a half to ten inches. But boy was his beefcake thick and fat. Harry just wanted to lick every part of it and suck it into his mouth.

"Long and thick just for you baby. Ready to give all of this to you." Zayn holds onto Harry's waist, pushing Harry's legs back further before lining his tip up to his entrance.

"Can't wait to feel you inside of me, Mr. Malik. Show me who's boss, this ass is all yours." Harry pumps Zayn's c*ck with his left hand, right hand holding the back of Zayn's head when the latter leans down to kiss him and growl in agreement against his lips.

There's nothing hotter than watching the person you're about to f*ck, guide your c*ck into their own hole, pulling it in until you bottom out. Harry lets out a strangled noise, throwing his head down when Zayn is balls deep inside of him. It's painful but he can take it.

Zayn kisses him through it and strokes him into oblivion. He strokes Harry so Harry knows he doesn't have to worry about being hurt or mistreated. But Harry was getting tired of the loving strokes, he wants to remember this moment even when he dies and he's laying in his casket.

"I want you to f*ck me hard. So f*cking hard that I'll forget my name after this." Harry begs, kissing down Zayn's jaw and sucking onto his neck.

"You asked for it." Zayn groans, pausing before pulling out slowly and slamming in with full force. He slammed in so hard that Harry came right then and there for the first time that morning.

"Oh f*ck f*ck f*ck. Wait, oh my go-." Harry yells, thighs shaking but Zayn doesn't give him a chance to talk any longer. He crashes their lips together and starts fucking Harry through his orgasm, holding onto his ribs and driving in and out at an unhumanly pace.

"OHH SHIT!" Harry screams. He definitely didn't know what he was in for. He didn't know that Mr. Malik had such a rough and dirty side to him. Zayn was one of those guys who would just f*ck you senseless, hard, fast, and not to mention for hours.

"Please, wai-." Harry gasps, eyes rolling to the back of his head while Zayn abuses his tight assh*le. It was like taking a virgin, Zayn was pummeling his way into his own heaven now. Harry couldn't help that his body was in love with this, the harsh slams and the deep strokes. Zayn had him completely out of it.

Harry's toes curl as Zayn grinds into him. Harry pants loudly, silent screams falling from his open mouth. He could feel Zayn all the way in the pit of his stomach. That's how deep and hard his boss was going. It was a nice feeling but Harry didn't want to come too fast.

"Zayn...Zayn! O-Oh f*ck me! There! Don't stop, ri-right there please!" Harry screams, hands planted on Zayn's chest while he lets the latter f*ck him into another planet.

"So tight, baby. So good, hmm. Do you feel it? Do you feel how good you make me feel? So hard I could explode inside of you right now." Zayn groans, deep moans emitting from his throat.

"Can't take it anymore. Please. Oh Zayn, unh unhh. B-Babe..." Harry sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks. They were tears of pleasure, Zayn slammed into his prostate way too much. He made him feel so good that it started to hurt and he doesn't know how much longer he's going to last without shooting his load between their bodies.

"Yes you can. You can take it. Feels too good to stop. You look so beautiful beneath me. So so gorgeous baby." Zayn slows down, connecting their lips together and wiping Harry's tears away.

"Oh g-god." Harry grunts, shooting stripes of white jizz on their lower abdomens. His legs and thighs shake vigorously while his whole body trembles. The orgasm hit him hard and fast and he knows he won't be able to stand up after this.

Zayn's hips stutter and he spills his load inside of Harry when the latter clenches tightly around him. "Hnngg, huhh." Zayn grunts, breathing heavily as he looks down at his panting publicist. Harry arches his back off of the floor, lifting his body up before grinding back down on Zayn's d*ck.

"Make me come for a third time. C'mon, c'mon Malik." Harry pulls Zayn down and kisses him sensually. His legs on either side of Zayn's back, left hand on the side of the businessman's face and right hand on his upper back, below his neck. Zayn holds onto Harry's head and shoves his tongue down his throat, licking every crease of Harry's mouth. He thrusts in gently, his c*ck still sensitive from just c*mming but he's still hard and his body is craving Harry's more than ever.

"Are you okay?" Zayn pulls away from their kiss and admires Harry's wet stained cheeks, his red cheekbones and his distant eyes.

"I'm okay." Harry nods, letting out a soft puff of air as Zayn strokes him carefully. Their bodies are pressed together entirely and Zayn starts to suck onto the side of Harry's neck, moving towards his jaw before finally capturing his lips again.

Zayn flips them over and lies down onto his back then helps Harry put his knees on either side of his waist so he can straddle him. Harry runs his hands up Zayn's torso, gyrating his hips slowly as he starts to ride him. Even with the stinging pain in his backside, Zayn guides him through it and peppers kisses all over his collarbones and face.

"I hope these walls are soundproof." Harry whispers while moaning out Zayn's name.

Zayn chuckles, rubbing soft circles into Harry's hips. And Harry would be lying if he said this isn't the first time he's actually seen a genuine laugh come out of Zayn's mouth.

"Even if they weren't babe, it wouldn't matter."


	5. Look What You've Done To Me

Harry was pleasantly surprised when he and Mr. Malik got down and dirty in the art room. It's been about three days since then and he's still limping like he got ran over by a car. Mr. Malik takes pride in it though, sipping his coffee every morning with a more than satisfied smirk on his face.

Harry aced the press conference yesterday. He not only defended his boss' decisions with his art and how he chooses to run his company but he also laid out all the facts and proof that Zayn was indeed not stealing other artists' ideas and paintings. Although the green-eyed beauty was nervous and completely doubting himself, he did an amazing job and received praise from his boss for it.

Harry was on his way down to the basement again, a bit jumpy but happy because he printed an article that E! wrote about the press conference. He was so proud of himself for being able to go out and speak in Zayn's honor in front of all those intimidating people...yet he was still able to shut them up with only the honest truth.

"Good morning, Harry." It's like every other morning before this week. Harry walks into the loft to find Zayn shirtless and only dressed in his dress pants while painting on one of his many canvases. Mr. Malik is concentrated and as he's painting, he's clicking the bluetooth in his ear to answer important business calls.

"Good morning. How are you doing, sir?" Harry bites his bottom lip softly, trying his best to keep himself from hyperventilating and passing out because hot damn, he was slowly dying on the inside from the sight of Zayn's large, muscular and tattooed back.

The ink going down the artist's back had Harry intrigued and curious. There was a fire breathing dragon off to the right side and he's guessing some phrases written out in Arabic on the other. There was flowers and weird skulls like the one skull on his collarbone on there too. Harry knew all of these had some meaning behind them because Zayn was a very passionate person. He's just hoping that the reserved boss can one day become comfortable enough with him that they can lie down naked in his bed and talk about the meanings behind their ink.

"Are you just going to stand there or am I going to get a good morning kiss?" Zayn interrogates after their moment of silence and Harry drooling over his body. Without having to turn and look at his employee's face, Zayn knew Harry was having a hard time keeping the professional attitude going.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah...I guess I can..." Harry sighs, sliding his bag off his shoulder so he can start walking towards the dark lad. Zayn waits patiently, his fingers and hands spewing out talent onto the canvas. He could talk and talk for hours and still be able to paint the most beautiful peace of artwork there is.

Harry stands off to the side of Zayn, twiddling his thumbs as he continues gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Sorry this is awkward but do you want me to just go ahead and kiss you or-."

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly before grabbing Harry by his belt loop, tugging his body towards his and then capturing his soft lips into his. Harry brings his hand up to rest against the side of Zayn's face, stroking his beard with his thumb.

"Why does it have to be awkward? We've already slept together." Zayn pulls away to speak and then smashes their lips together again.

Harry was going to respond back but instead he decided that kissing the life out of Zayn was better. Especially because the man tasted of coffee and caramel.

"It's nice to see you again, angel." Zayn breathes against Harry's lips, setting his paintbrush down for a moment.

"It's nice to see you too." Harry pants slightly after they pull away completely.

"You made me so proud with that press conference, have I told you that?"

"Yeah, you have." Harry giggles, staring directly into Zayn's eyes.

"Never really noticed how gorgeous and adorable you were before." Zayn sends him a lopsided smile, checking the time on his watch before picking Harry up by the backs of his thighs and pressing him against the wall.

"You never really paid attention to me before. I always noticed you though." Harry wraps his arms around Zayn's neck, letting Zayn press their foreheads together as he tightens his legs around Zayn's waist.

"I'm always more focused on my art. It's what I live for." Zayn answers, one hand on the wall next to Harry's head and the other finding its way underneath Harry's t-shirt, cupping his tummy gently.

"And that's wonderful. Honestly it is. But aren't ya kind of happy to be giving something else your attention for once?" Harry can't help but question, thumb running over Zayn's bottom lip slowly as he searches the latter's eyes for answers.

"I am. And I'm glad it's you I'm giving it to. This must seem so random and out of the blue to you but I thought it was about time I stop hiding my feelings. These crazy, heart-pinching feelings that I feel every time I so as even glance your way."

"Why did you take so long to admit this? Do you know how long I've been secretly crushing on you? Could've saved me the loneliness." Harry scolds playfully. He can't even process what's going on right now. It feels like the planet is spinning way too fast and everything is happening so unexpectedly.

Zayn releases a deep chuckle, closing his eyes before leaning down to kiss and suck at Harry's neck. Harry closes his own eyes, rubbing his fingertips against Zayn's scalp soothingly.

"I'm sorry." Zayn whispers, licking and kissing lovebites he left on the boy's neck from days before. He adds some more, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He just wanted Harry so bad. He wants to fuck the life out of him on the edge of his desk. He wants to take Harry home and knock his screws loose on his kitchen island. Maybe he was becoming a little too addicted to the younger boy because he thought about him day and night and craved him while he was working during the day. Now, he wants Harry to himself and himself only. It'll take time but he's never wanted to be with someone else as much as Harry.

"Am I allowed to take you out? A night with just you and I, no work, no interview, no latest articles about any accusations. Just you and I, dinner and just getting to touch your body more." Zayn pulls away from Harry's neck so he can ask his question.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Harry raises a brow, hiding his smile.

"I am. And I'm hoping you say yes because I can't get enough of you."

"Um, well since you put it that way...no." Harry bites his bottom lip to hide his goofy smile.

"No?" Zayn raises a brow, noticing Harry's playful demeanor. He decides to play back, holding onto Harry's ass cheeks before walking them over to the art desk. He lays Harry down on it and spreads his legs before getting between them.

"Do I have to convince you the hard way?" Zayn unbuttons Harry's jeans, unzipping them before cupping his member in his hand. Harry gasps, arching his back off of the desk before groaning.

"I think you do. Fuck my brains out on this desk so I can say yes." Harry growls, pulling Zayn down and crashing their lips together.

"Fuck, you drive me insane." Zayn groans deeply, wiping everything off of the large desk, items clanking together and crashing onto the ground.

"Insane enough to start fucking me until I pass out instead of taking your sweet time?"

"Yes insane enough to do that. Shit Harry, look what you've done to me." Zayn picks up Harry's hand and places it on his hard penis that's straining inside his dress pants. Harry deepens their kiss, nodding softly.

"Use it where it's wanted the most, Mr. Malik." Harry teases, grinding against his boss to get some friction going between them.

"Say that again." Zayn moans, tugging Harry's jeans all the way down, throwing them over his shoulder before unbuckling his belt.

"C'mon Mr. Malik." Harry whispers, unbuttoning Zayn's pants, pulling them down and wipping Zayn's penis out as soon as he has access to his boxer briefs. "Don't waste time on taking your pants off. Just fuck me like this, please. You make me so horny." Harry practically begs, pumping Zayn's thick, angry shaft.

"Say no more, baby." Zayn kisses all over Harry's face before sucking his lips into his mouth.

Maybe giving something else his attention other than his art will do him some good in the long run. Especially if it's Harry.


	6. Your Lips Taste Like Chocolate

Zayn fixes his quiff multiple times while he sits back in his limo and waits to arrive at Harry's home. He's taking the curly-haired lad on a date tonight but he didn't tell Harry. He did ask the latter and convinced him at the office a couple of days ago but he never told him when and where.

Zayn figures a nice surprise would make Harry happy. He has a bouquet of roses in his hand as he fixes his collar.

"We're here, sir." Zayn's driver informs him. The driver then gets down and walks to the other side of the limo before opening the door for his boss to step out.

"Keep the door open." Zayn orders, letting out a shaky sigh before walking up the driveway of Harry's house.

Ronnie, Zayn's driver, smiles softly because he has never taken Mr. Malik to meet up with someone where the businessman acts nervous and brings along roses with him. He guesses this is a special occassion for the slightly mean man and it kind of makes him happy for him.

Zayn rings the doorbell, mentally hoping that Harry accepts the grand gesture. He hears shuffling behind the door before it opens, revealing the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Just looking at this side of Harry makes him want to sit there and paint the guy for days.

"Z-Zayn? What are you-oh shit I don't have on any clothes." Harry's hair is in a wild, curly mess. The long locks falling onto his shoulders. He's only sporting boxers, the rest of his body bare and exposed to Zayn's glimmering eyes.

"Good evening, sweetheart. You look gorgeous to me." Zayn chuckles, licking his lips slowly as he eyes his publicist up and down. For a second, he can't believe he's already gotten the chance to be buried inside of this masterpiece and feel him against his body as he falls apart.

"W-What are you doing here? You should've called." Harry tries pushing his hair back or at least tries to make himself look presentable.

"I thought it would be nice to finally take you on that date." Zayn slowly hands Harry the bouquet, gently taking his hand to kiss it.

"You...stop being so cute. I'm not even dressed." Harry takes the roses slowly, blushing furiously. He bites his bottom lip softly and wraps his arm around Zayn's neck when the latter steps forward to kiss his cheek softly.

"I'll wait for you. Our reservation isn't until nine and it's..." Zayn glances down at his watch. "...only ten past eight." Zayn smiles, hand resting on Harry's hip before pulling him closer.

"Okay, okay fine but tell your driver to just wait in the car. I wouldn't want him to get too cold out there." Harry announces, watching as Zayn makes some weird hand gestures before Ronnie is nodding and closing the door to the limo. He then proceeds to walking back to the driver's seat and getting in.

"And you sir..." Harry grabs Zayn's tattooed hand gently. He doesn't know where this sudden boost of confidence came from but Zayn was in his house at the moment and he felt quite comfortable just being himself.

"Hmm." Zayn hums, one arm around Harry's waist as the latter closes the door behind them and leads them through the living room.

"...are going to wait for me while I quickly shower and get dressed." Harry places the roses on the island in the kitchen before turning to face Zayn.

"I have no problem with that. As long as you let me treat you like a princess tonight." Zayn smirks, leaning down to press their lips together. Harry feels his whole body heat up, a slight blush crawling up his neck and then to his cheeks.

"I will. And thank you, thanks for actually wanting to take me out." Harry cups Zayn's cheeks, deepening their kiss by pushing his tongue further into Zayn's mouth

¤

"Will you stop making me blush so much?" Harry squeezes their intertwined fingers under the table, turning to look away from Zayn.

"What do you mean? You're quite cute when you blush." Zayn sips his white champagne, kissing the back of Harry's neck softly.

"All night you've had me acting like a thirteen year old girl. Just stop it. I command you." Harry pretends to be mad, pulling an angry face. Zayn laughs, his smile reaching his eyes because you can see the small crinkles at the corners.

"You look so beautiful when you laugh." Harry holds his hand to Zayn's cheek, rubbing their noses together. Zayn's laugh dies down to just a smile, pecking Harry's lips softly.

"What are you doing to me?" Zayn shakes his head, grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry to feed to Harry. He bites the other end until their lips meet in a slow, passionate snog.

"I'm not doing anything." Harry licks into Zayn's mouth. "You don't have to be afraid with me, Zee. I know you're probably not used to this and for a long time you've seen nothing but your art. But I just want you to know I'm in this for the long haul and all this might be moving a little fast but I don't want to lead you on while you're in a different mindset." Harry ended up ranting, pulling away from Zayn's lips to take a sip of his own wine. He was a little shocked that all those words came spewing out of his mouth and he blames it on the alcohol.

"Maybe I'm not afraid." Zayn grabs Harry's chin softly and turns his head so they are looking into each other's eyes. "Maybe I want to move fast and do all sorts of crazy things with you. I might not be used to this but I do know that I want you by my side and I would love to keep you in my life for as long as possible." Zayn admits, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Even as your publicist?" Harry raises a brow, giggling against Zayn's mouth when the latter squeezes his side.

"Even as my publicist." Zayn licks Harry's teeth, feeling a little tipsy but not drunk. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't drunk either but being tipsy made him really goofy and woozy.

"How long are we staying here for? I want to go so we can cuddle and talk and...I just want to get to know you more." Harry holds Zayn's suit blazer in his fists, growling playfully before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"We can leave now if you want. I want to get you naked so bad right now." Zayn kisses down Harry's neck, sucking a small bruise underneath his jaw.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry stands up, grabbing Zayn's hand. He grabs his iPhone off of the table and slips it in his pocket. Zayn licks his lips before intertwining their fingers instead and carefully leads Harry through the restaurant.

When they get outside, Zayn picks Harry up bridal style, kissing him softly. Ronnie notices the two and quickly hops out to go open the door.

Zayn gets in, careful to not hit Harry's head on the roof of the limo. Ronnie closes the door behind them. Zayn totally forgot that he didn't tell Ronnie where they were going but he couldn't get enough of kissing Harry and caressing his thighs.

_Fuck it._

He thinks and just continues to make out with his unofficial lover. Harry tangles his long, ring clad fingers in Zayn's hair, pulling the latter closer until their bodies are pressed together.

"Your lips taste like chocolate." Harry giggles and Zayn smiles fondly, nodding and kissing down the boy's chin.

_Yeah things were moving a bit fast but if there's one thing he knows...he wants to move fast with Harry and Harry only._


	7. Wild Animals

"Have you ever done this before?" Harry kisses up the side of Zayn's neck, paint-covered hands plastered on Zayn's bare, tattooed chest.

Zayn chuckles, dipping his brush in the can of red paint so he can continue painting the bottom of the wall.

The two were currently in the art loft, unable to stay away from each other since last night. That dinner date was amazing and when they went back to Zayn's house, Harry swears he passed out multiple times from all of the fucking they were doing.

Now, they were both in just boxers, sitting down on the shiny, wood floor that was covered in newspaper while Harry sat behind Zayn with his legs wrapped around the artist's waist. His hands were covered in red and blue paint and he decided to dirty Zayn's body with it. His long hair hangs over his shoulder as he leans his head to the side so he can pepper soft kisses to Zayn's neck.

"Never. Not with anyone else but myself." Zayn answers truthfully, setting his brush down. He turns around and wraps his arms around Harry's waist, pushing the man's legs apart before getting in between them. Harry lays down all the way, the newspapers crunching beneath him.

"Is it nasty that I want to spread you out on this floor and plant a baby inside of you?" Zayn kisses down Harry's ab toned stomach. He sucks lightly at his fern tattoo and sucks a lovebite into his navel, beneath his belly button.

Harry shakes his head 'no', soft hands running down Zayn's back. Zayn goes back up, hand caressing Harry's milky thigh gently while he presses their lips together.

"I've dreamed about this for so long, Harry. I honestly never thought you would ever look at me in a different way." Zayn deepens their kiss, grinding into Harry's crotch.

"I've been obsessed with you since the first day I started working here. Even went home and wanked off to pictures of you." Harry confesses, earning a loud, genuine laugh from the man above him.

"Are you serious? You actually wanked to my pictures?" Zayn chuckles. Harry nods, cheeks a light pink due to embarrassment.

"Shut up, it isn't funny." Harry bites his bottom lip, rolling his eyes fondly when Zayn leans down and laughs harder into his neck.

"Were those the best orgasms you've had?" Zayn teases, other hand plastered on the floor to hold himself up.

"The absolute best." Harry whispers, hand moving to hold onto Zayn's forearm before he presses his lips to the man's skin. Preferrably, on his 'ZAP' tattoo.

"I'm flying to Las Vegas for an art show next week. I want you to go with me." Zayn suddenly states, earning a raised brow from the curly haired man.

"Me? But why? Do you want me to-."

"I want you to go as my publicist and as my date."

"Your date?"

"Yes, my date. The man on my arm that I want to show off to everyone."

Harry smiles softly, nodding his head.

"I'm okay with that." Harry licks into Zayn's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck.

¤

"Wait, so I was right? I freakin' told you, Haz. He has a soft spot for you. Oh this is so good." Marcus arches his bushy, sleek eyebrow.

Marcus and Harry decided to go to the Wafflehouse for a quick lunch. Their break was only an hour and they needed some place fast and quick to get to.

"I know, douchebag. You said so." Harry leans over the table to punch Marcus' bicep playfully.

"You guys are so cute though. Did he ask you out yet?" Marcus cuts into his waffle, bringing the syrup and whip cream covered piece of food into his mouth.

"He took me on a surprise date last night. He literally just showed up at my house. I don't even remember giving him my address." Harry laughs, biting into his hashbrown and chicken sandwich.

"He what? Oh my fuck, were you jacking off when he showed up?" Marcus teases, laughing when Harry gasps and throws a piece of bacon at his face.

"Shut up, Mar. Do not even let me start on you and Liam." Harry glares evilly, sipping his icy cold lemonade.

"Oh please. Li and I are completely innocent. Just a romantic and private little relationship." Marcus defends, scoffing.

"Innocent? Are you delusional or what? What kind of innocent couple has sex literally everywhere they go. Do you not remember Zayn's last celebratory gallery show that he and Liam hosted? You guys banged like wild animals in the VIP section. And Liam had the nerve to ban everyone from it just to fuck you!"

"You promised we would never speak of this again!" Marcus blushes in embarrassment, whisper yelling at his best friend.

"And you guys fucked on the table in-."

"Harry!" Marcus whines, pouting.

"Okay okay I'll stop." Harry cackles, throwing his head back to laugh hysterically. Marcus rolls his eyes, glaring at his best friend before texting Liam back to tell him where he was.

"Enough of making my life miserable. You said Zayn wanted to take you to Vegas with him, aren't you worried?"

"Why would I be worried? He's the one that asked me to go." Harry frowns, genuinely confused as to why his best friend would ask such a thing.

"Because it's Vegas. I mean I'm not trying to be a bad friend and put stuff in your head but hell, Vegas? That's the ultimate party city. There's gonna be strippers, drugs, gambling, and sex."

"Do you think he might forget that I'm with him or something? Now that you've mentioned this, maybe I shouldn't go." Harry sits back in his chair, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"No no no. Go. He asked you to be his date so go. But I'm just saying, Vegas is a trouble town. My uncle Roger went to Vegas single and came back married to a pole dancer with a three year old." Marcus chuckles at the memory, earning a soft laugh from Harry.

"Well if anything...what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Harry sighs deeply, shrugging his shoulders before eating his cheesy eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is played by Chace Crawford. Gosh, he is so hot. Look up his photos guys, his eyes make me weak. Him and Liam together is just a sexy ass couple, admit it. Vote, comment, and share. Love you all x  
> ~ Annia


	8. You've Got Me Tied Down

Next week came rolling by quickly and Zayn ended up picking Harry up at the crack of dawn the morning they were supposed to be flying out to Vegas. The artist's publicist didn't have to worry about paying his ticket because Zayn took care of it.

"Zee, stop it." Harry whines softly, his voice muffled by Zayn's neck. They were in the back of Zayn's limo while his driver drove them to the airport.

"Why? I haven't seen you in the last two days and I've missed you." Zayn rubs Harry's thigh soothingly, kissing down the side of his neck and sucking a lovebite into the milky, soft skin.

"I know. But I'm tired. You literally woke me up from my dream." Harry whispers, holding back a moan when Zayn slips his hand inside of Harry's sweatpants, traveling to Harry's ass cheeks. Harry's body was warm and Zayn just wanted to cuddle him all day long. He wanted to hold him in his arms and make out with him until they both ran out of breath.

"You're so beautiful, angel. You know that?" Zayn rests his head on the seat, facing Harry and kisses his nose.

"Hmm." Harry hums, eyes closed and hand on Zayn's chest. "You've told me that before." Harry smiles softly, leaning forward to press his lips onto his lover's, eyes still not opened.

"And do you know what beautiful boys like you get?" Zayn kisses Harry back firmly, pulling him closer. Harry's leg was wrapped around Zayn's waist, his body snuggled into Zayn's side.

"Um, let me guess. Your cock?" Harry blinks his eyes open with a smirk on his lips. Zayn's eyes light up and then darken, his pupils dilated. He licks his lips, breathing hard through his nose when Harry cups his manhood in his own sweatpants.

"I thought you said you were tired." Zayn breathes out, clearing his throat when Harry starts rubbing his erection through the pants.

"Yeah but let's face it, you wouldn't have left me alone either way." Harry holds the back of Zayn's neck and kisses him passionately. He gets up and straddles Zayn's waist, rolling the dark lad's shirt up so he can admire his abs.

"Besides, we have a whole hour before we get to the airport." Harry adds, pulling the string on Zayn's sweatpants to untie it. Zayn smirks, hands moving to Harry's hips.

"I'm so glad you came into my life." Zayn was in a hurry to get Harry's shirt off, almost ripping it in the process of pulling it off the boy. Once he does get the shirt off and onto the floor of the limo, he immediately attaches his lips to Harry's left nipple.

Harry throws his head back but not too hard, fingers in Zayn's hair as he arches his back and moans out Zayn's name softly.

¤

"Welcome to Las Vegas." Was the first thing the two lovers heard when they arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada.

**_(Just going to skip the whole driving to the hotel part and checking in. We all know how that goes. Fast forward to that night, they're at a nightclub.)_ **

**_........................✏✏✏_ **

As soon as they walked into the VIP section, strippers, pole dancers, and prostitutes all piled in after Harry and Zayn. Zayn had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist from behind as they stumbled into the closed off area.

They were already a little tipsy from drinking shots and dancing their asses off on the dancefloor downstairs.

"Not now." Zayn snaps his fingers to his bodyguards as a signal to escort all the strippers out. He didn't want anybody else in here but him and Harry.

Harry wasn't paying attention to Zayn's security team as they practically shoved the thirsty girls away and closed the glass door. He was too busy grinding onto Zayn and swaying his sexy hips to the song blasting in the pumping club.

Everyone down below had a partner to grind and dance with and Harry would be damned if he was going to sit around and be bored.

R. Kelly's Bump N Grind was the song playing. Zayn had his hands on Harry's gyrating hips, gulping and swallowing everytime Harry's ass would press a bit too hard on his hardening cock.

"Shit, babe. I didn't know you could dance like this." Zayn whispers into Harry's ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

"There's alot of things you don't know about me, Malik." Harry's hand was wrapped behind Zayn's head, other hand squeezing Zayn's hip.

"Well I want to know more about you then, Styles." Zayn grinds with Harry, one hand on Harry's stomach and the other still holding the latter's hip. He moves his hips to the same rhythm as Harry does, kissing down his neck while Harry smirks.

"We can start here. First thing's first, I don't like a man who doesn't know how to have fun." Harry kisses Zayn on the mouth, their teeth clashing and tongues tying together.

Zayn moves backwards, pulling Harry with him, not once detaching their lips or their bodies.

"Do you like spontaneous men too? Because that's what you're doing to me. You're turning me into some wild and crazy person who wants to do anything and everything with you." Zayn stops until his back hits the red wall, pulling Harry even closer until the latter is pushing into his crotch and rubbing his ass cheeks onto his penis. He breathes into Harry's mouth, running his hand up Harry's torso, under his shirt.

"Alot." Harry simply answers, pulling away from Zayn's swollen, red lips.

"Can we smoke?" Harry suddenly turns around, jumping and wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist.

"Whoa." Zayn laughs because Harry caught him offguard. Luckily, the wall was behind him to support him. "We can, baby. Hookah or Mary Jane?" Zayn flips their bodies around so Harry is pressed against the wall, Zayn's strong hand pinning Harry's wrists together.

"Both."

Freek-A-Leek by Petey Pablo comes on and the whole atmosphere in the nightclub changes.

Zayn carries Harry over to the white couches, nodding his head to his bodyguards outside the glass barriers to let the strippers and the rest of his crew in.

Everyone piles in, the strippers going straight to the poles to dance and twerk to the song. Some of Zayn's partners and friends find their way up and take seats on the couches while they either drink, smoke, or make out with another person.

Harry is straddling Zayn's hips, giggling against his lover's lips when Zayn whispers dirty and seducing things in his ear.

"Malikkkkk! You are one surprising bloke! Who's the hottie on you there?!" Zayn's close friend, Danny, yells drunkenly over the loud music, ignoring the stripper dancing on him for a moment.

"Fuck off, Danny. He's mine." Zayn flips Danny off, the latter laughing stupidly to himself.

Meanwhile, Zayn inhaled some weed from the bong, blowing the smoke out through his nose and mouth. Harry watches him with red rimmed eyes and a large, goofy smile on his face.

Zayn holds Harry's jaw, prying his mouth open with his tongue so they can shotgun. Harry coughs, pulling away from Zayn's mouth for a bit.

Zayn chuckles, holding Harry's waist with one arm. "Relax baby. You gotta relax." Harry coughs some more, nodding. He wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and lets Zayn do it again. This time, Harry blows it out through his nose and crashes their lips together afterwards.

Zayn can't help the smile that forms on his lips, forgetting everything and everyone. He focuses on Harry and Harry only, closing his heavy eyelids.

"Can't wait to take you back to the hotel." Zayn mumbles in Harry's mouth, resting the back of his head on the couch.

"Who says we have to wait until we get to the hotel?" Harry pushes Zayn's shirt up, grinding down on Zayn's painful erection.

"Ugh, fuck baby. You've got me tied down."


	9. Un-fucking-believable

"Zayn, move." Harry grumbles out the next morning, trying his best to remove Zayn's arm from around his stomach and waist.

"Hmm." Zayn hums sleepily, not moving a muscle. He was too far out, knocked out like a bear in hibernation. He was still holding onto Harry tightly, face buried in the back of Harry's neck.

"Zee, please. Move your arm, I gotta get to the bathroom." With much struggling, Harry shoves Zayn's arm off of him, stumbling out of bed, naked. He runs into the ensuite bathroom but doesn't even get a chance to reach the toilet before he's puking everywhere on the shiny, tile floor. He coughs up all the alcohol from last night, his throat burning from the acid. 

"Fuck, angel." Zayn jumps out of bed when he hears Harry puking his insides out. Even with his pounding migraine and blurry vision, he manages to get to the naked boy throwing up on the bathroom floor.

"Z- _retch_." Harry tried to call out for Zayn but ended up puking again. The stench was horrible and Zayn wanted to run away from the contents on the floor but instead he dropped to his own knees, holding Harry's hair up and letting the boy finish. There was no point in trying to get over to the toilet anymore because the floor was already stained and covered in vomit.

"Breathe. Babe, breathe." Zayn soothes Harry when the latter stops throwing up but starts to cough uncontrollably instead. "Too much alcohol." Zayn picks up Harry's weak body from the ground, stepping around the vomit and getting to the luxurious bathtub.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Harry coughs, eyes red and small. There were tear tracks on his cheeks from coughing up so hard. Zayn pushes Harry's hair back and turns on the shower, making sure the water was lukewarm.

"Baby, don't apologize. You drank too much alcohol and on top of that, we were smoking the whole night. Relax, hey hey hey." Zayn wipes Harry's face with some water, cooing when Harry starts to cry. Zayn steps inside of the tub, sitting down in front of Harry. Even with his boxers on, he didn't care. He just didn't want his angel to cry.

"Look at me, doll." Zayn throws some water on Harry's arm, rubbing them softly. Harry sniffles, wiping his eyes. Zayn pulls Harry's legs around his own waist, letting the shower head splash water onto their bodies. "Don't cry. It's okay, I'm right here."

Everything Zayn was doing right now was so new to him and he never would've imagined he would be in this position. He's never had to care for a partner or even give them the time of day. Simply because all his life, he's only been in love and attached to his art. He grew up spray painting the walls around his house and getting scolded by his mother. His sisters would be annoyed by it but his father would always encourage him to keep going.

When he was eight, if you would've asked him what type of person would he marry, he would've said that can of red spray paint.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. But my chest hurts from all that retching." Harry's deep, scratchy voice says, his hands finding their way to Zayn's biceps.

"I bet it does. Let's take a shower and then call housekeeping to get that vomit cleaned up." Zayn rubs soft circles into Harry's hip bones, massaging his thighs softly.

Harry nods, resting his forehead on Zayn's chest.

¤

"No, I don't want any photographers there until I get to the building. Make sure the paintings are locked in the safe. This art show has to be one of my best yet." Zayn was practically yelling into his phone while he pulled on his blazer and slipped his arms through the arm holes.

"Calm down, grinch." Harry rolls his eyes fondly, fixing Zayn's black turtle neck. Zayn hangs up on his assistant, throwing his cell phone onto the bed.

"I can't help it, angel. I get very angry when  _my_  shit doesn't get done  _my_ way." Zayn huffs, watching through the mirror as Harry fixes him up. 

"Yeah well keep frowning and you'll get wrinkles." Harry scoffs, walking away to grab the tweezers from the dresser then coming back to stand in front of Zayn again.

"Well don't jinx me. I don't want to look old years before I'm actually supposed to." Zayn rests his hands on Harry's hips, wincing when Harry plucks a hair from his right eyebrow. 

Harry smiles softly, humming. Zayn can't help but to admire Harry's beautiful, glowing features. He still can't believe he's standing right here with the green-eyed boy. "You sure you want to go, sweetheart? I don't want you forcing yourself to go after what happened this morning."

"No, I'm going. I'll be fine. The main reason I'm even here with you in Vegas is because of that art show. I have to fulfill my job as your publicist, no matter what happens." Harry brushes his thumb over Zayn's sleek eyebrow.

"You're forgetting that you're also here as my date. And in case you didn't get the memo, I care about you and I don't want you straining yourself." Zayn looks down into Harry's eyes and presses their lips together.  ** _(This is fan fiction so let's just pretend that Harry is shorter than Zayn by four or five inches. Moving on (: .......✏✏)_**

"I'll be fine, grumpy. I promise." Harry rolls his eyes playfully, looking up into Zayn's amber eyes. Zayn sighs, arms wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Let's get going then." Zayn announces and Harry nods but neither of them make a move to walk or leave.

They're still standing by the bed, Harry looking up at Zayn through his eyelashes. "You're so gorgeous, I swear. It must be a sin." Zayn shakes his head in disbelief, picking Harry up by the backs of his thighs. He turns around and lays Harry down on the bed, kissing his jaw and pecking his lips repeatedly. "I think we have some time on our hands before we have to actually leave." Zayn whispers slowly, hand squeezing Harry's ass cheek.

"Oh no, Malik. Let's not forget you practically tore me in half last night after we came back here." Harry chuckles, shaking his head 'no'. Zayn pouts, rubbing their noses together. "But-."

"Should've thought about that before you decided to murder my ass. Gonna take a few days for it to revive again." Harry sighs, pushing Zayn off of him. 

"Whoa whoa whoa. Okay." Zayn's eyes widen in amusement at the sudden strong force that Harry pushed him off with. He holds his hands up in surrender, smirking at the back of Harry's head while the latter grabs his phone off of the dresser.

Zayn stands up, fixing his grey blazer before giving Harry's butt a small slap.

"Zayn!" Harry moans in annoyance, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Thought you only screamed my name in bed? C'mon, we have to get going or we'll be late. Tick tock." Zayn taps the Rolly on his wrist, walking away with a smirk on his lips.

"Un-fucking-believable." Harry glares.


	10. Let Me Show You Off

**They're still in Vegas.**

"It means so much to me that you all came out here tonight. There's nothing else that makes me happier than knowing how much support I have. I hope you enjoy all the paintings and the sculptures, I've worked really hard on them. Once again, thanks to you all and I hope you have a great night." Zayn smiles at the large audience, waving and blowing kisses to everyone as they clap and shout.

Cameras flashed and clicked as photographers and papparazzi took pictures of the famous artist up on the small podium.

Zayn winks at Harry, who was in the back trying to separate himself from everyone else. Harry's cheeks redden at the attention, a few people catching on and turning towards Harry's direction. They smile at him politely before turning back to the front and going about their business.

Harry bites his bottom lip, smiling softly at Zayn before rolling his eyes. Zayn chuckles from the front of the room, greeting some important investors afterwards.

Harry was in the middle of typing something in his notes when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss being placed on the back of his neck.

"How's your night going, angel? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Zayn's voice rumbles in Harry's ear. Harry shakes his head, turning around in Zayn's arms with a grin.

"It's going pretty amazing so far. And yeah, yeah I'm fine. I don't need anything, thanks." Harry slides his phone into his pocket before wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.

"That's wonderful. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now, can I get a nice kiss before we start walking around so I can show you off?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask." Harry chuckles, leaning up to kiss the taller man passionately.

¤

"I want that painting of the sunset over there. How much are you asking for it?" A petite, middle-aged woman walked up to the couple. Harry shifts from foot to foot, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder.

"Its original price is eight thousand but everyone that came here tonight gets twenty percent off if they want to purchase something. You can pay for it right there, ma'am." Zayn answers professionally, pointing the woman over to the clerk.

"Thank you so much, doll. By the way..." She walks closer to Zayn, whispering in his ear quietly. "He's a cute one, keep him." She walks away after waving goodbye.

Harry raises a brow, turning to look at the lady strutting her way across the room.

"What did she tell you?" Harry frowns, turning back around to face Zayn. Zayn sips his whiskey, a smirk on his face as he pretends to not hear what Harry said. Harry taps his jaw, waiting for Zayn to answer him.

"Oh nothing." Zayn shakes his head, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Tell me. I wanna know." Harry pouts, wrapping both his arms around Zayn's waist before leaning up to peck his lips softly.

Zayn smiles down at Harry, leaning his head down a little so he can nose Harry's cheek and kiss his neck.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Zayn sucks a tiny bruise under Harry's jaw, loving the sweet smell of his lover's hair. Harry blushes crimson, burying his face in Zayn's suit jacket.

"You shouldn't be doing this while we're at your art show." Harry whispers softly, moving his arms up so he can lock his fingers behind Zayn's head.

"Did you hear yourself? It's  _m_ _y_ art show so therefore I can do whatever I want. Especially marking you up to let everyone know you belong to me." Zayn turns them around so he's pressing Harry up against the white wall, one hand against it beside Harry's head. Harry fists Zayn's jacket in his hands, closing his eyes while Zayn continues to lick and suck at his sweet spot.

Harry tries his best to hold in the moans threatening to come out, the way Zayn electrified his body and made him feel alive was too good to describe in words.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot across his abdomen and he furrowed his eyebrows as the pain increased.

"Zayn." Harry places his hand on Zayn's chest, opening his eyes as he used his other hand to place it on his stomach.

"Are you okay, baby? What's wrong?" Zayn pulled off of Harry's neck when he noticed the discomfort, his lips red and Harry's neck now sporting a large, dark hickey.

"My stomach hurts. Like really badly, it just happened out of nowhere." Harry rests his forehead against Zayn's chest, whimpering softly when the pain got agonizing. His pelvic area started to cramp now and it felt so horrible that he groaned into Zayn's chest and squeezed the latter's dress shirt.

"You look like you're about to pass out. Look, do you want me to take you to the hospital? Haz, baby look at me." Zayn lifts Harry's chin, his heart breaking when he sees the painful look on Harry's face.

"Please. Hospital, yeah." Harry nods, his hand still on the painful area of his tummy.

"Greg! Greg get the car ready outside! We need to get to the emergency room!" Zayn shouts to his driver who was standing by the revolving glass doors with his bodyguard.

"Zayn." Harry whimpers, a tear rolling down his cheek. The pain was becoming unbearable now and he felt like something was trying to force its way out of his body.

"Hang on, baby. Don't cry, I'm right here. Fuck, let me carry you c'mon." Zayn panicked for a bit, swooping Harry up in his arms bridal style before rushing out of the building.

Everyone was staring in confusion, wondering why the man of the night was leaving his own event.

"Greg, step on the gas! We need to get there fast!" Zayn yells once he's by the car, trying his best to get Harry inside without hurting him.

¤

"No! You have to let me go with him! I don't even know what's wrong with him!" Zayn yelled angrily at the doctor as he watched a couple of nurses pushing Harry on a gurney. The poor green-eyed lad was curled up in a ball, arms around his middle as he sobbed loudly from the agonizing pain in his abdomen.

"Sir, we need you to calm down. I can't allow you in yet until we find out what's wrong with him. From what it looks like, the pain is becoming unbearable. I need to go." The doctor rushed, signaling to some security guard to hold Zayn back. The doctor jogged down to the nurses and Harry when the latter starts cursing loudly and screaming in frustration. "Make it stop!" He sobbed, crying into the pillow on the gurney.

"I'll be in there with you soon, baby! I promise!" Zayn shouts so Harry hears him, letting out an angry puff of air. "Get the fuck off of me." Zayn yanks his body out of the security guard's grip, glaring at the employee harshly.

Zayn paces back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. His ponytail fell out when he tried to fight off the security guard and the doctor. He yanks his hair in frustration, kicking a nearby garbage can.

He can't be in there with Harry and he doesn't know what the hell is wrong with his lover. He's expecting the worse but he's also hoping for the best because the curly haired fellow means too much to him to lose this quickly.

"You need to calm down and take a seat, Zee. Nothing is going to get better by throwing a tantrum. You need to relax and prepare yourself to support him and be by his side when the doctor calls you in." Liam scolds Zayn on the phone. His best friend was the only person Zayn could call during this situation. He needed someone to talk some sense into him but also tell him everything was going to be okay.

"You don't understand, Li. This happened out of nowhere. I was in the middle of giving him a hickey and we were being all cute and then boom the pain came in. You should've seen his face, it breaks my heart to see him in that much pain. On top of it, he's been throwing up alot lately and I'm fucking worried. I can't lose him, Liam. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me besides my art." Zayn buries his face in his hands as he speaks into his bluetooth.

Liam sighs on the other line, shocked that Zayn was talking like this about someone. Zayn never cared for anyone else like this, he never wanted a relationship and now that he has Harry, he's speaking like a lovesick puppy.

"Zayn, are you...do you think, are you in love with Harry or is this just your dick talking?" Liam asks bluntly.

"For fuck's sake Liam, I don't fucking know but I do know that this isn't my dick talking. I'm just an inch from falling completely in love and fuck, I think I'm in love with him." Zayn groans, rubbing his face.

"You're not fucking helping me, Li."

"I'm sorry but it's just crazy hearing you talk about somebody like this. Your heartless ass doesn't care about anyone except for him. You do have a soft spot for him. This is wonderful. Marcus was right."

"Marcus? You mean my company's photographer who  _you've_ been insanely in love with for god knows how long?"

"Yes but that's besides the point. My point is I'm happy you've found someone and you're in love with something else other than your art. You need to treat him right, Zayn."

"I think I've already established that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me because I took 6788483 years to update. I think it was worth it though.
> 
> I don't know how many of you already caught on to what's going on but ssshhhhhhh.
> 
> Zaynie is already in love, awww.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	11. It's My Fault

When Zayn was finally allowed to go into Harry's room four hours later, he felt like he was hit by a train at the news he received.

He wasn't prepared for what the doctor told him at the door before he stepped in completely. And when his mind registered the words that came out of the doctor's mouth, he felt like his whole body was being ripped in half.

"When he first arrived, it was just the pain. But while we were testing him, he started bleeding excessively from his anal area. I'm sorry, Mr. Malik but your boyfriend had a miscarriage."

Zayn's face had dropped. His mouth had opened and closed like a fish before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He-what? Are you serious or is this a fucking joke?" Zayn angrily questioned in disbelief. He didn't know what else to say. ' _O_ _h thank you for telling me I just lost a child, doc.'_

"I'm sorry for your loss. If you would like to know, he was-."

"I don't want to know anything." Zayn shook his head.

Now, he was currently sitting down on a chair next to Harry's hospital bed, Harry's hand shaking in his as he held it tightly and rubbed his thumb over Harry's cross tattoo.

"Angel, can you look at me?" Zayn whispers softly, slowly removing the covers from Harry's face. The latter was distraught, broken and his heart was shattered. He blames himself for losing his baby. All the partying, the drinking, and the smoking. If only he would've been more careful, if only he would've known.

Harry's face was red, tears rolling down his cheeks and his long hair messy.

Zayn closes his eyes when he sees Harry's face, leaning forward to kiss his tears away. He peppers Harry's face in soft, open-mouthed kisses, nearly falling out of his chair when Harry lets out an unexpected sob.

"Sweetheart." A tear escapes Zayn's eye at the broken sobs racking Harry's body.

"It's my fault. I killed our baby. We were going to have a baby and I killed it. I killed our baby! My baby is gone!" Harry screams, kicking his legs in frustration.

"Harry-."

"I killed our baby! My baby died! My baby is gone!" Harry yells, slamming his hands repeatedly while Zayn tries to hold him down.

"Harry, you didn't kill our baby." Zayn says calmly, restraining Harry's thrashing body. His heart started pounding in his chest because he didn't want Harry hurting himself. There were tubes in his arms and a needle in his wrist for his IV bag.

A few nurses ran inside and Harry's doctor came rushing back in. They all tried to pin the latter down but he kept thrashing, kicking, swinging and screaming that his baby was gone.

"Harry, please. Baby, you're going to hurt yourself." Zayn yells, pinning Harry's arms down.

The scene was heartbreaking. Anyone who walked by or heard Harry would feel extremely torn. Harry's sobs were loud and watery, his voice was hoarse and loud. He ended up yanking his arm so hard the IV needle pulled out of his skin causing him to bleed.

Zayn couldn't help but start to cry silently as he watched the person he's in love with hurt like this.

"Harry, listen to me. You're going to seriously hurt yourself if you keep this up. Baby, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Zayn yells, cupping Harry's cheeks gently while the nurses hold Harry's body down and the doctor moves towards the cabinets to look for a tranquilizer shot.

"I'm right here with you, yeah? I'm not letting you go through this alone. I can't l-lose you. Calm down and relax." Zayn's voice quivers as he speaks firmly to his lover. Harry continues to sob softly, nodding slowly as Zayn brought him back to his senses.

"You're not giving him that." Zayn pointed when the doctor walked back over, ready to give Harry the shot.

ÃÂ¤

Harry was able to be discharged the next morning. He didn't speak or say anything, simply getting into the car that picked him and Zayn up.

When they got back to their hotel room, Zayn shrugged off his blazer and led Harry to the bed after closing the door.

"Do you want some tea? I can go make some for you." Zayn sat down beside Harry on the king-sized bed, rubbing his back softly.

Harry nods, staring straight ahead instead of at Zayn. Zayn nods, leaning down to press a soft, lingering kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Holler if you need anything else while I'm in the kitchen." Zayn says, getting up quietly.

Harry turns over on his back, wiping his wet cheeks as he couldn't help but to start crying again. He lets out a small, shuddery breath, blinking up at the ceiling.

Eventually, he felt like he was choking so he rolled over on his side before sobbing quietly into the pillow, his shoulders shaking.

Meanwhile, Zayn was leaning against the island in the small kitchen, shaking his head as he started to really process what was happening.

He and Harry were going to have a baby. A tiny creation of their love and now it was suddenly ripped away from them.

Life can really be a bitch sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying, I don't know why I write these things when I know I'm going to be fucking sad af over it.
> 
> Forgive me guys but this was part of the story.
> 
> Comment and let me know what you guys are feeling and thinking.
> 
> ~ Annia


	12. Come Back To Me

"I just wanted that chance. I wish I would've known." Harry cries softly in Zayn's neck, the lump in his throat growing.

Zayn holds Harry against his body, his arms wrapped around the latter's body tightly. "We can always get that chance again, baby. I know it's hard and it'll take us some time to heal from this. Sweetheart, look at me." Zayn pulls away so he can cup Harry's cheeks. Harry looks up at Zayn, his face covered in tears, his hair wild and disheveled and a very distant look in his eyes.

"I never say things I don't mean. You need to believe in me like I believe in you. I'm not going to let you go through his alone, it was mine too. You're not to blame for any of this, you hear me? I don't want you thinking this was your fault. It wasn't. You didn't know and there was no way to be sure." Zayn says firmly, looking deep into Harry's low, red rimmed eyes.

"Okay? Come back to me." Zayn shakes Harry's head gently. Harry nods, holding onto Zayn's arms tightly. He closes his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Zayn kisses his lips softly, kissing all his tears away.

Harry couldn't help the crying, he was in so much pain from losing their child. Any mother or father of a child would feel the same way.

"I set up a doctor's appointment for you so when we get back to L.A. you can get yourself checked up and make sure everything is okay. We're going to leave tomorrow, I don't want to risk anything." Zayn admits, pulling Harry into his lap. They were on the bed, in their hotel room.

Zayn pulled Harry onto him so the latter can straddle his hips. Zayn leans back against the pillows, pulling Harry down so he can hold him to his chest.

"That's fine with me. I just..." Harry sighs, lifting his head up. He places his hands on Zayn's bare chest, looking down at the artist.

"It's okay, baby." Zayn rubs Harry's hips up and down soothingly.

¤

When the couple arrived back to L.A. they started to argue. Zayn wanted Harry to stay home for a couple of days but Harry wanted to get straight back into work. At the moment, he didn't care about any damages being done to his body, he just wanted to work his ass off until he healed from their loss.

"No, Zee. Let me go back to work. It's not like I'm going to be carrying heavy objects or something." Harry pleads, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter in his kitchen.

"I really don't think you should be jumping straight back into work, angel. There's alot of risks and I don't want you getting hurt. The doctor I spoke to said you're supposed to rest for a couple of days before getting back to your lifestyle." Zayn argues.

"I don't care what the doctor said! It's my body and he or she can't tell me what to do with it! How the hell am I supposed to pay my bills if I'm not working, Zayn? Let's be realistic here." Harry was getting fed up but it seemed like he was getting nowhere with this. Zayn was just as stubborn as he was, if not more and two stubborn people going at it was never a good thing.

"That's not the issue right now, Harry." Zayn was very adament.

"I'm going back to work starting tomorrow morning and that's final."

"Well you're fired. How about that?"

Harry looks up at Zayn in disbelief, opening his mouth to say something but closes it instead. He frowns, his shoulders sagging. There was no winning an argument with Zayn.

"It's either you take a couple of days off to rest or I fire you. I will find you another job afterwards." Zayn walks closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around the curly-haired lad's waist.

"I only want what's best for you, Harry. What _you_ want is not necessarily what you _need_." Zayn lifts Harry's chin so they can make eye contact.

"Fine. Fine. I'll rest for a few days. But only a few. No more than a week." Harry holds his hands up in surrender, pointing at Zayn's chest to let him know he's serious.

"Good. Give me a kiss." Zayn smirks in triumph, pulling Harry closer when the latter rolls his eyes fondly and leans up to kiss him softly.

"By the way, the doctor's appointment is for tomorrow." Zayn pulls away from Harry's lips slowly.

"Are you coming with me?" Harry questions, playfully grabbing onto Zayn's ass.

"Of course I am. Why is that even a question?" Zayn pushes Harry's hair out of his eyes to kiss his forehead.

Harry shrugs, resting his head on Zayn's chest and closing his eyes.

¤

Later on that day while Zayn took a nap upstairs in Harry's bedroom, Harry was cleaning around the house when his doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Harry shouts, not worrying about being too loud because Zayn was practically dead when he slept.

The person didn't answer so Harry grabbed the broom and held it behind his back, tip toeing towards the front door quietly.

He carefully looked in the peep hole to see his best friend standing there impatiently with a bunch of stuff in his hands.

Harry sighs in relief, pulling the door open. "You son of a b itch. Why didn't you answer when I asked who was it?" Harry scolds, pulling the door open wider.

"Well hello to you too." Marcus laughs as he steps inside, kicking his shoes off.

"I brought Blue Bunny ice cream, chocolate and for some strange reason, I bought some bibble." Marcus walks straight into Harry's kitchen since he knew his best friend's house practically like the back of his hand.

He sets everything on the island, turning to face Harry.

"I'm sorry bub." Marcus says softly, opening his arms. Harry drops the broom in his hand and walks straight into Marcus' welcoming arms.

"Thank you for coming." Harry whispers in Marcus' neck, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

No matter how much Harry was glad that Zayn was by his side, he still needed his best friend. And when it comes to times where he needs him, Marcus is _always_ there. Literally.

"Are you kidding me? You know I would've flew to Vegas if it weren't for you telling me not to. Now, not coming to your house would just be plain stupid." Marcus scoffs, rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

"How's Zayn taking all of this?"

"Just as bad as me. But you know he puts up the strong facade, trying to be strong for the both of us but I see straight through it when we talk about it." Harry explains, grabbing a spoon from a drawer and opening up the tub of cookies 'n cream ice cream.

"Yeah, I expected that. He's so in love with you and I don't think he realizes that. I mean, you can say that any man would be crushed to lose a kid even if it's with a stripper or a one night stand but I haven't seen anyone act like that. Like Zayn."

"I doubt he's in love with me. Sure we like each other but love is a _whole_ nother thing." Harry disagrees.

"I don't know. He seems pretty lovesick to me." Marcus sings while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know he's sleeping upstairs right?" Harry laughs, eating spoon of ice cream.

"Good. Maybe he'll hear me and that'll give him some motivation to step his game up!" Marcus shouts on purpose and grabs a spoon from the drawer Harry took one out of earlier and opens the strawberry revel ice cream.

Harry laughs, shaking his head.

"You're not coming back to work yet, are you?"

"No. Zayn doesn't want me to. We literally just had an argument about it a few hours ago. I want to go back to work but he says I need to take a few days off to rest. And then I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Well he's right. I know you and I know you like to get things done and stay on point but sometimes those things don't matter, Haz. Your health and your body comes first."

"I know that now." Harry rolls his eyes.

"You're taking this better than I thought." Marcus says softly, looking at Harry intently to make sure he didn't pull a trigger with the lad.

"Yeah well there's nothing I can do about it now. I think I've cried too much already, I don't have any tears left. I don't want to sulk around forever because that's not going to bring our baby back. I'm just going to be strong and get over it because at the end of the day I have Zayn and all we _can_ do about it is get over it." Harry lets out a small breath, filling his mouth with another spoonful of ice cream.

Harry found it strange when Marcus didn't say anything so he looked up. But he almost cried when he looked at him because Marcus was wiping tears off of his face furiously.

"Aww, Marc." Harry chuckles, walking over to hug his best friend.

"I'm being stupid. You should be crying, not me." Marcus lets out a teary laugh, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Exactly you big baby. Get yourself together." Harry giggles, shaking Marcus' sides.


	13. Watch Your Mouth

Art was the only thing that Zayn knew he could turn to when he was feeling down. With everything that's been going on lately with the loss of his and Harry's baby, he's been painting and drawing even more.

While Zayn was trying to get his mind off of things and distract himself, Harry was still getting cramps because of the miscarriage. The doctor had prescribed Harry a few pills to lessen the pain and help heal a little faster.

"Zee, my neck is going to break. How long do I have to sit like this?" Harry whines, not moving a limb. Zayn had came up with the idea of painting a very large portrait of Harry.

"Just until I get the outlining done, angel. Just a few more minutes." Zayn walks over to where he had Harry sitting on a stool. He pecks Harry's lips softly and then turns his neck the way he wants it.

Harry sighs, watching Zayn maneuver around, grabbing different types of art pencils that he knew nothing about.

¤

Later that night, Zayn downed yet another beer from where he sat in his den at home. Harry was resting upstairs in Zayn's bedroom, a routine that they seemed to fall into everyday. It'd either be Zayn over at Harry's house or Harry over at Zayn's.

The cramps had gotten worse throughout the day for Harry, so Zayn suggested that the curly-haired lad spend a few days here with him just in case an emergency took place.

But Zayn wasn't himself today either, after starting that portrait of his lover, he realized that he was _not_ okay. He wasn't okay with not getting his way, he wasn't okay with suffering and he wasn't okay that a precious child was ripped away from him.

Zayn exhales the smoke from his cigarette through his nose. He runs his fingers through his hair and blinks a couple of times when his eyes start to burn.

He believed he deserved it. He deserved the chance at being a father but fate disagreed. He found himself falling in love with his publicist and wanting nothing more than to start a family with him.

A single tear escaped Zayn's eye and dripped onto his jeans. That one tear caused a whole river to start flowing and no matter how hard he rubbed, they wouldn't stop.

Half of another beer was already gone by now and Zayn was sniffling and wiping his red nose.

"Give me the bottle." Harry appeared in the doorway, walking over towards the couch slowly.

Zayn shook his head, holding the bottle tight in his hand. Harry stands in front of Zayn and grabs the bottle of beer but Zayn didn't budge.

"Give me the bottle, Zee." Harry says softly, looking down at Zayn. He tugs it out of Zayn's hand, setting it on the small coffee table.

"Drinking isn't going to make it go away." Harry says as he lowers himself into Zayn's lap. Zayn immediately wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him close, leaning forward a bit to drop his cigarette into his ashtray.

"I know but I don't know what else to do." Zayn croaks, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Harry wipes Zayn's tears, stroking his cheek bones. He turns his body so he can straddle Zayn's hips, sitting in his lap.

"Remember when you screamed at me in Vegas at the hospital? When the doctors tried to give me that tranquilizing shot?" Harry asks, pulling Zayn's wet face closer.

Zayn nods, hands on Harry's hips.

"Do you need me to do that to you?" Harry raises a brow.

Zayn shakes his head 'no', throwing his head back to rest it on the couch.

"I didn't think so. Listen, I know this is hard, okay? It's eating me alive inside but you can't dwell on it. It's-that's not going to bring o-our child back. All the drinking isn't going to change anything, it's not going to make it go away." Harry leans forward so he can run his fingers through Zayn's jet black hair.

"I don't know how else to feel. It hurts, Harry. We could've had a-."

"I know, Zayn." Harry cuts him off, pulling Zayn's head up so he can press their foreheads together. "I know that and it hurts me too. The pain doesn't magically vanish but you can't break down." Harry cries, closing his eyes. "You can't--you can't kill yourself over this. Like you said, maybe this happened for a reason. I don't know what that reason is but I don't want to think about it anymore. I want to move on with my life and not cry over this anymore." Harry shakily says, his voice fading and then coming back.

"It's not that easy, Harry. You can-."

"I can what Zayn? That baby came from _my_ body. Only _I_ know how that feels. Only _I_ know what it feels like to cramp until you lose a child. I can what Zayn? I can get over it and you can't?" Harry's voice rose and he got off of Zayn's lap.

All the pent up emotions and feelings came hitting him like a truck. He felt suffocated in his own skin. He didn't have anyone to vent to about this. Zayn wasn't enough, Zayn wasn't the one who had to lay there in a hospital bed and watch doctors and nurses carry a dead tiny thing, that was barely even a baby yet, away from you while you practically bled to death.

"That's not what I meant, Harry. I'm just as hurt as you are in this situation. For fuck's sake, it was my child too." Zayn stands up from the couch.

"But you don't know-."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT, HARRY? I WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER. THAT BABY MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN INSIDE OF ME BUT YOU CAN'T STAND THERE AND TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE IT." Zayn yells, angrily turning around and punching a vase of flowers that sat on a shelf as decoration.

Harry jumps in shock, watching at the vase shattered in mid air into pieces and fell on the ground. Zayn's knuckles were cut open, gushing out blood.

"Look at what you fucking did to yourself. And you didn't have to yell at me like that." Harry marches over to Zayn angrily, grabbing the artist's arm before dragging him out of the den.

He walks them over to Zayn's guest bathroom, opening the door and turning on the light. Zayn groans in pain when he clenches and unclenches his hurt fist.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Harry wraps his fingers around Zayn's wrist, turning on the water faucet. He sets it to warm before putting Zayn's hand under it, Zayn wincing and gripping onto Harry's hip.

"Don't have one." Zayn answers in his deep, groggy voice.

"How the hell do you not have a first aid kit in this big ass house?" Harry blinks to clear his vision. He washes away the blood, grabbing one of the little white towels that are neatly folded on a glass shelf by the soap.

"What do I need it for?" Zayn shrugs, cursing when Harry places the towel on his knuckles.

"For times like this, idiot." Harry raises Zayn's hand up for emphasis, sighing softly. He opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out some alcohol.

"Oh hell no. No alcohol." Zayn tries to pull his hand out of Harry's grip but Harry elbows him in his rib, holding his hand in place.

"You walk around like this big, mean ass boss but you can't take a little bit of alcohol. Stop moving, Zayn." Harry scolds, uncapping the bottle with a little difficulty since he was using one hand. Because if he dares let Zayn's wrist go, he knows the Bradford male will flee.

Zayn sighs, watching the way Harry carefully pulled the bloody towel off of his cuts. They weren't huge or in need of stitches so that was a good thing. But Harry needed to stop the blood.

"Deep breath." Harry soothes, looking up at Zayn in the mirror. The couple looked like a hot mess. Zayn was a bit tipsy from all the beer and Harry looked rough from all the arguing and screaming.

Zayn closes his eyes, yelling out a 'FUCK' when Harry pours the stinging liquid on his hand.

"Son of a-."

"Watch your mouth." Harry shakes his head. Zayn really did have a filthy mouth.

Zayn wraps his arm around Harry's waist from behind, resting his forehead on the back of Harry's head since Harry was a bit shorter than him.

Zayn didn't know what came over him in the den but as he stares at Harry taking care of his hand through the mirror, he realizes that he didn't know _exactly_ how the lad felt.

But all he could do was be there, be understanding and love him through everything that they go through together.

Even if Harry doesn't know that Zayn's madly in love with him.

"I'm sorry, angel." Zayn says in Harry's ear, pressing his lips to the back of Harry's neck. And that apology, meant more than anything.


	14. Blowjobs Fix Everything

Business has been booming for _Malik's Art Attack_ during the last couple of weeks. Zayn was literally in a different city of L.A. everyday having meetings with investors, the biggest art gallery owners in the world and even television networks reached out to him.

Harry worked for Zayn at home, _for now._ Even if he was Zayn's lover, he was still the artist's publicist, business wise. Harry worked hard to keep Zayn's image and reputation clean, he's always worked hard for that.

Even if the curly haired lad argues with Zayn to let him go back and work at the headquarters physically, Zayn disagrees.

Harry was almost completely healed now but Zayn was so overprotective to the point where Harry wasn't even allowed to lift a shopping bag.

Harry understands why Zayn is acting the way he is, any caring and loving man would do the same. A miscarriage isn't an easy thing to go through. You don't just lose your baby and go about your day. Harry had to lay there on an operating table while they cut open his cervix so they can remove and scrape contents of his uterus out. A baby _dying_ inside of you is very unsafe and because he's male, his body can't safely expel all of the tissue like most women do.

Harry was trying his best to move on from everything and forget but it's hard to do so.

"Where are we going? I'm still mad at you." Harry huffs, glaring at Zayn while crossing his arms over his chest.

It was nighttime and Zayn wanted to take Harry out to do something fun. Harry wasn't really the type of man who liked to wine and dine every single date, Zayn learned that by just staring into the lad's green eyes. His eyes gave off that vulnerable yet spontaneous look. Part of him wanted soft kisses while another wanted rough suckles on his neck. He wanted a nice cuddle once in a while and at the same time wanted to get the hell out of the house and go party. Zayn noticed that Harry had alot of things he wanted and he wasn't a boring lover.

"I said sorry so many times already. What else do you want me to do? That was like three weeks ago, baby. We haven't argued since then." Zayn wraps an arm around Harry's waist and tilts his head as he stares at Harry's cute, angry face.

"As long as those bruises and scratches on your knuckles are still visible, I'm going to stay mad. It's just a reminder of how much of an asshole you were that night." Harry doesn't look at Zayn, just simply stares out of the window with a frown on his face.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Don't you believe in my promises?" Zayn wiggles his eyebrows, leaning towards Harry so he can turn his chin to make the latter look him in the eyes.

Harry shrugs, arms still crossed. Zayn raises a brow, capturing the former's lips in a searing yet passionate kiss. Harry doesn't kiss back at first but when Zayn's hand travels to his hip and starts rubbing his thumb there gently, he gives in and moves his lips against his lover's own.

"You still have to work for it. A million sorries isn't enough." Harry whispers against Zayn's lips, uncrossing his arms so he can tangle his fingers in Zayn's wild, unruly hair.

"I'll work for it." Zayn nods, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry smiles, tugging Zayn's bottom lip into his mouth gently.

"You need to cut your hair." Harry pulls away so say, running his fingers through Zayn's hair.

"I've been thinking about cutting it for a long time now. Maybe a buzz cut." Zayn holds onto Harry's hips, kissing up his lover's neck.

"You would look sexy with a buzz cut. You always look sexy." Harry bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes when Zayn finds his sweet spot, sucking harshly until he bruises it with a red hickey. He continues sucking on the publicist's neck, Harry slowly but surely grinding onto Zayn. He turns to straddle Zayn's lap fully, hands on Zayn's shoulders.

Harry grinds slowly into Zayn's crotch while Zayn wraps his arms around Harry's waist to pull him impossibly close. Zayn's driver's eyes widen when he looked into the rearview mirror to see the scene in the backseats. He can't deny that they were a hot couple, very hot. But thing is, he's very surprised because this is the first person _ever,_ that his boss has done this with. He was almost afraid that Mr. Malik was going to be alone forever.

"Zayn." Harry moans softly in Zayn's ear, kissing his head before leaning down to suck underneath Zayn's earlobe.

"I want to get you naked and fuck you so bad but I know I can't yet." Zayn whispers against Harry's skin. Harry closes his eyes and locks his fingers behind Zayn's neck.

"Who said blowjobs and rimming was off the list too?" Harry pulls away from Zayn's neck so he can look into the latter's hazel colored orbs.

"I really really want you in my life, Harry." Zayn says sincerely, all jokes and lustful feelings aside. Harry raises a brow at the sudden turn of conversation.

"I'm not playing or kidding around whenever I tell you that I care about you." Zayn leans his head back on the seat. Harry blushes slightly, a little glad that it was dark out so Zayn couldn't really see him turning red in his neck and face.

"I want to take care of you. I want to explore things with you. I want to do things with you that I was afraid to do with anybody else. I've never _had_ anybody else like you." Zayn confesses.

"You don't have to be afraid with me, Zee." Harry shakes his head, cupping Zayn's cheeks. "I thought I told you that on our first date. You don't have to cower away or hide yourself from me. I want you in ways that I've never wanted anybody else and I want you to know that." Harry continues, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

"I'm not just saying this or acting like this because of the baby, y'know? I...I've had feelings for you for a long time, even way before you even acknowledged me at the company." Harry bites his bottom lip after he says what he just said, his stomach fluttering when Zayn kisses his forehead, nose and then his lips.

"You know...I may or may not have wanted to knock you up since the first time I met you." Zayn runs his hands up Harry's back, underneath his shirt.

"And you never made a move or anything? You big wuss." Harry slaps Zayn's chest playfully, rolling his eyes.

"Eventually I did, didn't I? I wanted you in that art room with me everyday. I fantasized about fucking you on the floor, the couch, my desk, against the wall, on the newspapers. I wanted to plant my baby inside of you while we were covered in paint." Zayn licks up the other side of Harry's neck, getting started on yet another hickey over there.

"You'll get to do it again. And I can't wait until you do." Harry says so softly, resting his head against Zayn's while the latter marked up him.

Harry didn't expect for Zayn to take him go kart racing that night. He thought they were just going to have dinner or something but the man surprised him with something fun and adventurous.

"Woo! Sucker! I win, you lose! Hahahahaha!" Harry shouted when he won first place and beat Zayn, imitating Nicki Minaj to annoy his lover. He got out of the go kart and took off his helmet before doing a little victory dance, sticking his tongue out at Zayn and shaking his ass in his face.

Zayn reached over and slapped Harry's ass, squeezing it before pulling the lad to his chest.

"Uh, excuse me peasant. You aren't allowed to touch the royal prince." Harry shoves Zayn away playfully, scoffing before flipping his hair.

Zayn laughs, rolling his eyes before intertwining their fingers. "I'm glad you had fun, babe." Zayn chuckles, stealing a quick kiss from Harry's lips.

"I'm glad you took me out. Lord knows I needed that." Harry plants another large kiss to Zayn's lips, stopping so he can turn and properly make out with him.

"And Lord knows you need to eat. You haven't eaten all day and that bothers me. We're going to go eat the junkiest food there is so I can fill up that little tummy of yours." Zayn talks against Harry's lips, hands on the man's hips.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Shut up already." Harry rolls his eyes, jumping and wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist. Zayn drops his helmet on the floor and supports Harry with his hands under his ass.

Harry shoves his tongue in Zayn's mouth and makes out with him feverishly, almost like he _needed_ to feel Zayn's mouth in his.

"Whoa. What was that for, sweetheart?" Zayn chuckles, a little out of breath after Harry pulls away with a big smile on his face.

"That's my _thank you, you big wuss_ kiss." Harry smirks, pecking Zayn's lips once more.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I? I'll have you know, alcohol stings like a bitch. It's not my fault it burns. You basically poured the whole bottle onto my fist." Zayn defends with a scoff, pretending to be mad by looking away from Harry's face.

"That'll teach you to buy a first aid kit to keep around your house. And that'll teach you to not fight with the one person who puts up with your moody ass at work _and_ at home." Harry turns Zayn's face to look into his eyes.

"No but seriously, I really appreciate this Zee. Thank you a million times even though that's not enough." Harry kisses Zayn again, letting his lover carry him over to the exit.

"You should thank me by giving me a blow job when we get home later. That'll be enough." Zayn smirks, grinding Harry's crotch against his for emphasis.

Harry gasps and bites his bottom lip to keep quiet, nodding his head frantically.

"You got it, boss."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shall be very interesting.
> 
> But it's not because of the blowjob lol. Ya little nasties.
> 
> I have something cute but wild up my sleeve but I think you ALL will like it ;)
> 
> Comment #zaynisawuss if you liked the chapter.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia


	15. The Blonde Couple

"Babe, I want to dye my hair blonde." Harry walks into his bedroom where Zayn was laying down naked in his bed, under the duvet. Harry stops in the middle of the room to scratch the back of his ankle with his toe, his iPad in his hand.

"Why blonde?" Zayn stops texting, moving his head to the side to watch Harry stroll over towards the bed. While he was naked under the comforters, Harry was sporting one of Zayn's dress shirts with only a pair of black underwear underneath.

"Because I'll look hot, duh." Harry looks at Zayn as if the latter was dumb, climbing onto the bed before straddling Zayn's hips.

"Mmm, the color would go with your skin tone. If you want, when I go get my haircut tomorrow you can come along to dye your hair. What do you think?" Zayn crosses his arms behind his head, looking up at Harry with hooded eyes. He was tired but he couldn't fall asleep.

"Only if you dye your hair blonde too." Harry continued to tap and scroll on his iPad, putting it down to the side with a smirk.

A deep, groggy chuckle emitting from Zayn's throat and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You're going to drive me crazy one day." Zayn admired Harry's wide, excited eyes and his pouty, pink lips. He stared at the green eyed lad, thinking to himself why he waited so long to discover such a masterpiece.

"Don't say that. I really want to dye my hair blonde but I want you to dye yours with me." Harry bites his bottom lip innocently, running his fingertips up and down Zayn's naked, tattooed chest and bare torso.

"We'll be one hot, blonde couple." Zayn smirks slightly, watching the way Harry blushed and nibbled on his lip.

"What uh, what do you mean by couple?" Harry asks softly, gently and soothingly rubbing his soft palms along Zayn's chest and abs.

"Do I have to give you the definition of what a _couple_ is? You're mine, I'm yours. End of story." Zayn said in a firm tone, locking his eyes with Harry's.

"So does that mean we're boyfriends or just friends?" Harry purposely questions, pretending to act like he didn't understand what Zayn meant. He scrunches his face up too, waiting for Zayn to answer.

"I know you're doing this on purpose. You just want me to say it, huh?" Zayn narrows his eyes. Harry snorts, laughing cutely and blushing even harder than before.

"Maybe." He teases, tracing Zayn's 'don't think I won't' tattoo on the dark lad's left hip.

"I feel like a teenager asking you if you want to be my boyfriend. You're already my boyfriend. You're more than that actually. I don't need to say it for you to feel it, ya get me?" Zayn says nonchalantly but if only he knew how he was making Harry feel right now.

Harry's heart was about to jump out of his chest from beating too fast and his stomach was fluttering with dragon flies. He blushed even harder than before, his face heating up. He loved the fact that Zayn didn't need to ask for permission for anything, it was simply 'this is it and that's final'. _Nothing_ is hotter and more reassuring than having a man who takes _charge_. Zayn wasn't just a boss business and art wise, he was also a boss in relationships and Harry just wanted to ride his d ick like a mechanical bull just for that.

"Guess you're not a wuss after all, huh?" Harry leans down, pressing his mouth against Zayn's.

Zayn smirks, Harry knew how to keep things interesting and he definitely wasn't boring. He liked that Harry had a witty comeback for everything and he was all around just full of humor. He didn't take things so serious and he knew exactly how to keep Zayn alert and intrigued.

Making Harry his, is one of the best things that Zayn has ever accomplished in his twenty-seven years of life.

He kisses Harry back passionately, removing his hands from behind his head so he can touch Harry's smooth, shaven legs. He rubs his thumbs along Harry's shins, letting Harry kiss him like his life depended on it.

"I'll have you know that I'm very honored to be your boyfriend, Mr. Malik." Harry whispers against Zayn's lips, slowly whining his hips into Zayn's.

"Does my prince want something? Because with the way you're whining your hips like that, you're going to get into some trouble." Zayn raises a brow, hands moving up to cup Harry's ass in his hands.

"Oh really? And what kind of trouble is that, _boss_?" Harry lifts his hips up, reaching his hand back to slide the duvet off of Zayn's lower body. He lowers himself back down again, right onto Zayn's naked crotch.

"This kind of trouble." Zayn licks his lips, pointing at his evident hard on. Harry seemed to make him harder by the second with each thrust and grind. Harry places his hands on Zayn's chest, rubbing their crotches together.

"I like getting in trouble. Especially if this is what I'll be getting as my punishment." Harry moans softly, moving his hair from his cheek to wrap it behind his ear.

"Do you bask in the feeling of being bad? You like being a bad boy, don't you?" Zayn sits up, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry nods, his hair falling forward again when he leans down to press their foreheads together.

"Only a bad boy for you though." Harry whispers against Zayn's lips. Zayn sucks Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt from the bottom up. Harry's hands remain on Zayn's chest, his heart beating erratically.

They were going to do it, after so long. He wanted to, he trusted Zayn with his body, he knew the latter wouldn't hurt him. But he was still nervous and it's as if Zayn knew because he kissed Harry's cheek repeatedly to calm him down.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Zayn says reassuringly, letting the dress shirt go when he opens it. Harry's tattooed torso was visible, his skin soft and smooth. Zayn grabs Harry's hands and kisses all over them, even sucking Harry's finger into his mouth.

Harry nods, watching the way Zayn caressed his hands and held them in his own like they were the most delicate things in the world.

Zayn pulls his mouth away from Harry's hands so he can kiss the Cheshire native, licking the beauty mark Harry had by his lips.

Zayn pushed the dress shirt off of Harry's shoulders, taking it off the lad completely before throwing it to the side. Harry's p enis was leaking precum through his underwear, desparate for Zayn's attention.

Harry grabs Zayn's erection in his palm, pumping it slowly while Zayn works on getting Harry out of his underwear.

They weren't talking, just simply swallowing each other's moans and breathing into one another's mouth while they worked on getting Harry completely naked.

Harry found himself reaching into his nightstand to pull out lube and a condom, Zayn lifting him up and laying him down on his back so they can get into a more intimate position.

¤

"Deeper. I can take it, Zee." Harry moaned softly, gripping onto Zayn's back while the latter fingered him open gently.

Zayn sucked on Harry's neck and scattered hickeys all over his skin. He added another finger, Harry grinding down on them for more pleasure. Zayn captured Harry's lips in his and scissored him open, his own c ock red at the tip and ready to enter his lover.

Harry reaches a hand between them and pumps Zayn's c ock, thumbing his slit which causes Zayn to groan loudly in his mouth. Zayn fingers Harry harder, going deeper as the lad requested.

"I'm ready." Harry whispers, grabbing the condom packet to tear it open.

"I love it when you take the intiative. Makes you even more sexier than you already are." Zayn praises, rolling the rubber on before lubing his d ick up some more.

Harry smirks, biting his bottom lip before wrapping one leg around Zayn's waist.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now f uck me into tomorrow." Harry cups Zayn's face when Zayn leans down to press their foreheads together. Zayn laughs, pressing his lips to Harry's to distract him so he can push in.

"Are you sure it's not going to hurt you? I don't want you to lie to me, Harry." Zayn says in a stern voice, only his tip past Harry's rim. Harry's face was scrunched up and he was tensing up.

"I'm sure, Zee. The doctor said I'm fine. Now c'mon, stop teasing me." Harry pulls Zayn's face closer, looking straight into the caramel eyes he loved so much.

"But-."

"Damnit Zayn if you don't f uck me, I'll flip us over and do it myself." Harry groans, pleading Zayn with a whine. Zayn sighs, pushing in halfway so Harry can adjust. Harry clenches around him tightly at the intrusion, letting out a string of profanities when Zayn places his hands on either side of Harry's head and starts to thrust in and out.

"Don't use that tone with me." Zayn f ucked into Harry gently, Harry's foot rested on his lower back. Harry's not sure if it's possible but he got even more turned on than he was when Zayn used that dominant tone.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry challenges, stroking Zayn's lip with his thumb.

Zayn smirks above him, pulling Harry's thighs around his arms before he starts stroking him deeply.

"Zayn." Harry's eyes widen and he keens, missing how f ucking amazing it felt to have Zayn inside of him. He moans loudly and then softly, his body heating up as Zayn f ucks him into into another world.

"Relax, baby." Zayn soothed when he felt Harry's body tensing up again. Harry gulps, letting out a soft moan against Zayn's lips.

"I'm trying." Harry pants, scratching down Zayn's chest. Zayn picked up his pace and he f ucked Harry harder. His balls slapping against Harry's ass and his pelvic area doing the same.

"Does it hurt?" Zayn questioned worriedly, not helping his own deep moans leaving his mouth.

"No, feels so good baby." Harry shakes his head, licking his lips. Zayn captures Harry's lips in his own, setting a rhythmic pace. Harry lets out a silent scream, wrapping his hands behind Zayn's head.

"Zee." Harry pants in Zayn's mouth, spreading his legs further. Zayn hums, grunting while diving into Harry's ass. His hormones were all over the place but all he really wanted was Harry. How tight Harry felt around him and how his hole swallowed him up with no problem.

"Deeper, baby please." Harry pleads, one hand hitting the headboard as he tries to grab onto it.

Zayn obeyed Harry's wishes, f ucking him into the mattress. Harry's body jerked up and down and slid on the bed while Zayn pummeled his prostate.

Zayn wasn't surprised when Harry started to grind down and meet his thrusts. And when they both reached their high, Harry flipped them over and started riding Zayn like the horny bastard he is.

"S'been...so...long." Harry moans, throwing his head back while he lifts himself up and slams back down on Zayn's c ock.

"F uck, you always knew how to ride, baby boy." Zayn groans, holding onto Harry's slim hips. Harry bounces on Zayn's d ick gracefully, his hair bouncing too and his lips parted in the perfect 'o' shape.

He dug his nails into Zayn's chest and gyrated his hips in seductive circles. Zayn cupped Harry's ass cheeks in his palms, spreading them apart before f ucking up into Harry to meet him halfway.

"Yes, baby. Just like that." Harry croaked out, moaning incoherently while Zayn jammed repeatedly into that sweet bundle of nerves of his. Zayn was hitting every spot in the correct way and when Harry stopped grinding and bouncing, Zayn f ucked into him at such a fast pace, Harry started seeing white circles.

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as yet another orgasm racked his body, Zayn showing no mercy by f ucking and destroying him through it.

"Zayn! Baby, yes! Right there! F uck, I'm still cumming!" Harry screamed, clenching around Zayn and f ucking himself onto Zayn's c ock even while he was shooting his load between them.

Zayn flipped them back over so Harry was on his back and they were in the missionary position. Harry's legs on Zayn's shoulders and his nails scratching down Zayn's back.

Zayn rammed into him roughly until he reached his own orgasm, sucking Harry's lips into his mouth.

¤

Tomorrow came faster than Harry expected. After he and Zayn had their little reunion sex yesterday, he felt better than he has been feeling in weeks.

"Oh my gosh, you really listened to me." Harry laughs, walking over to Zayn who was getting up from the salon chair.

His hair was cut very very low and it was bleached. Zayn chuckles, checking the time on his watch before pulling Harry towards him by his hips.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, baby. You know that. And besides, I'm kind of feeling it." Zayn shrugs, turning to look at himself in the mirror.

"How does it feel to have no hair?" Harry giggles, feeling the top of Zayn's buzzed head.

"Weird but I'll get over it. _You_ look so damn great with blonde hair." Zayn turned back around to kiss Harry on the lips.

"I know! That's why I wanted it!" Harry shouts excitedly, flipping his bleached hair around playfully.

"This is insane but I'm loving it!" Harry continues to rant happily, running his fingers through his freshly washed, blonde locks. His hair was still long since he only asked for a little trim and not to cut all his hair off.

"C'mon gorgeous. Let's go grab something to eat and show off all this blondeness." Zayn chuckles, intertwining his and Harry's fingers before leading them out of the salon door. They were immediately met with paps but Zayn held Harry close as they walked out towards Zayn's car.

Zayn's hand was rested against Harry's coat, on the small of Harry's back while he led them safely to his Rolls Royce.

"Wait." Harry said once they were safely locked in the car and ready to go. Harry leaned over the console, grabbed Zayn's face and gave him one of the best kisses Zayn has ever received.

"Well damn, baby." Zayn chuckles happily after Harry pulls away, pecking his boyfriend's lips afterwards.

"You deserved it. Now drive, babe." Harry shrugs, snapping his fingers with a smirk.

_Damn, I love this guy._

Zayn shook his head with a smile on his face, pulling out of the parking space but not before intertwining his and Harry's fingers and kissing the back of the latter's hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I don't even know why lol.
> 
> Double update because you guys deserve it. You make me happy af.
> 
> QOTC: How do you guys feel about Harry and Zayn going blonde? What about their reunion sex?
> 
> One fucking hot blonde couple, don't you think?
> 
> Make up your own hashtags for this chapter.
> 
> Here's the link to the photo edit of blonde Harry and blonde buzz cut hair Zayn. http://zarryfanart.tumblr.com/post/135887080703/firsova-inspired-by-this-verse
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia


	16. I Missed You

"Zee. Babe, right there." Harry moans, holding the back of Zayn's head with his hand while Zayn f ucks him from behind. They were laying down in a spooning position, Zayn the big spoon of course.

Zayn held onto Harry's ass cheek to spread it from the other one, thrusting forward, making his d ick disappear into Harry's tight heat.

"Ohh yes, Zayn." Harry groans, whimpering while Zayn jams into his prostate.

"F uck, I just love making love to you, baby." Zayn groans, crashing their lips together. Harry cranes his neck to snog Zayn properly, grinding his ass back against Zayn's swelled up c ock.

"You fill me up so good, Zee. I missed you so much." Harry sobs in pure ecstasy, mouth moving against Zayn's feverishly. He missed Zayn in every way you could think of. He missed them making love, he missed being in Zayn's arms, he missed having Zayn around.

The past two weeks have been very hectic, busy and full of business-related events. Zayn didn't really have time to sit around and play house after the couple dyed their hair blonde but he was finally home and Harry was beyond happy.

"I missed you too, angel." Zayn pulls Harry tightly into his arms and body, deeply penetrating his boyfriend. He grunts as he slams in and out, slapping Harry's ass cheek repeatedly until it turns red. The pain turned Harry on even more and he f ucked himself on Zayn's c ock like it was his last time having it.

"Stay afterwards. Please?" Harry asks softly, panting into Zayn's tattoed forearm. He rubs his lips over the ink, biting the skin gently when Zayn pushes in too deep.

Zayn sucks on Harry's neck, pushing the latter's blond locks to the side so he can have perfect access to his skin. He marks Harry's neck and shoulder up with dark hickeys and a ton of lovebites. "I will. I won't leave you baby." Zayn whispers in Harry's ear, frowning when Harry moans in pain. But his worry quickly goes away when Harry reaches a hand back to grip onto Zayn's thigh so he can encourage his lover to f uck him harder and faster.

"Ugh, deeper baby. Deeper." Harry grunts, stomach muscles tightening as he takes a deep breath. Zayn rams in with one swift thrust, Harry's thighs quivering at the intrusion. Zayn holds Harry's thigh up, massaging the milky white body part with his hand.

Zayn pants in Harry's neck, laying on his back. Harry pulls himself off of Zayn's p enis, turning around to straddle his man's hips.

"Babe-."

"Shhh." Harry cuts Zayn off by crashing their lips together, grabbing Zayn's c ock with his hand before pushing it inside his hole. He sits down slowly onto the large girth, wiggling around and whining his hips to get Zayn inside of him deeper.

"Just let me ride you." Harry intertwines their fingers above Zayn's head before lifting himself up and dropping himself back down. He bounces on Zayn's c ock gracefully, his blonde hair bouncing and flowing. Their mouths stay connected as they swallow one another's moans, groans, whimpers and grunts.

Zayn loses himself in everything Harry, disconnecting their hands so he can wrap his arms around Harry's back and caress his skin. He sucks onto Harry's lips, bruising them and biting his cheek softly.

Harry continues to ride Zayn like a pro, stopping his bounces to grind backwards and gyrate his hips seductively at a rhymthic pace.

"Zee. Oh my-f uck, I'm so close baby." Harry practically screams, scratching Zayn's shoulders and sucking a hickey into the side of his neck. He was marking his territory too, letting every last one of those thirsty hoes know that Zayn was taken. Zayn belonged to him and that d ick belonged to him too.

"Me too, sweetheart. Damnit, you know how to make a man feel good, baby." Zayn hisses, rubbing his thumbs along Harry's ribs.

Harry shakes his head, lips parted and head thrown back. He drops his head forward again, his hair falling in his face as his green eyes light up. "Just you Zee. I only know how to make _you_ feel good." Harry corrects his lover, lips pink and puffy.

"Is that right?" Zayn chuckles, licking his own lips. He doesn't want to cum so fast, wants this euphoric feeling to last. He wants to feel this forever, his heart racing and the blood pumping through his veins so quickly he feels like he might explode. He wants to keep feeling Harry tight around him, suffocating his member while Harry rides him into another century, making his d ick disappear deep inside of his tight heat.

"Yes." Harry nods, panting heavily. His chest rises and falls rapidly while he screams out Zayn's name. He grips onto Zayn's chest and nearly rips through the lad's skin, his orgasm starting to catch up with his body. Harry gasps loudly and Zayn knows he's about to cum, about to fall apart and let himself go for his boyfriend.

So Zayn flips them over, bringing Harry's thigh around his waist while he f ucks him so hard into the mattress that Harry grips on air and screams Zayn's name at the top of his lungs. "ZAYN!"

"Cum for me baby if I'm the only man you know how to make feel good. Let it go, give me all you got." Zayn sucks on Harry's neck harshly, Harry's hand slapping down onto Zayn's back as he tries to grab onto him like a lifeline.

Harry nods frantically, whimpering and whining while heat builds up in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm gonna cum Zee. I'm not going to last, I'm cu-oh fu- _babe_." Harry gasps, nails digging into Zayn's back while his back arches and he shoots his load between their stomachs. His thighs shake and Zayn holds them in his hands, slamming into Harry's prostate a few more times before he quickly pulls out with a loud grunt escaping his lips and cums all over Harry's balls and ass.

Harry heaves from where he's laying on his back, murmuring Zayn's name repeatedly with incoherent thoughts running through his mind. His eyes flutter open and closed, lips bruised and his body shaking.

Zayn smirks, smiling in pure satisfaction above his beautiful lover. Harry pushes his hair out of his eyes, holding his head in disbelief while he stares up at Zayn.

His legs were still shaking and they felt weak as hell. Zayn starts to kiss up his leg, giving Harry time to recover and remember how to form sentences again. Harry rubs his hands over his own body and shivers because of post-orgasmic bliss.

When Zayn sucks and licks at his foot, he's finally able to articulate a sentence.

"That was so amazing." Harry swallows, hands on Zayn's hips.

"It was, wasn't it?" Zayn asks with a large smile plastered on his face, putting Harry's leg down before leaning down to intertwine their fingers.

"Yeah." Harry pants, smiling. "It was." He grabs Zayn's face in his hands, pressing their lips together. Zayn kisses him softly, pecking his lips repeatedly until Harry pulls away slowly.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asks Harry softly, pressing their foreheads together gently. Harry nods, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again, licking his lips.

"I'm okay. I just need a moment." Harry answers in a hushed tone, slowly wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist.

"Well while you're having your moment, just let me go grab something to clean us up." Zayn presses a light kiss to Harry's forehead before getting off the bed and walking into his ensuite bathroom.

Harry lays there, rubbing his face. He wishes he had the guts to just say what was on his mind. Or well...his heart. He's been holding it in, trying his best to not let it slip during sex so Zayn doesn't think that Harry only says it because he loves his d ick or something. But it was so hard after all they've been through. He doesn't know if Zayn feels the same way he does and he only hopes he doesn't make a fool of himself when he wants to confess to the artist how he truly feels.

He loves Zayn. He really does and it was about time he stopped being a coward and just confess. So he decides that now is probably a good time.

"Zee?" Harry calls out, covering his naughty bits with the sheets.

"Hold on a sec." Zayn answers back, a distant tone in his voice. Harry hears Zayn maneuvering things around inside, probably in the medicine cabinet.

Zayn walks out a few seconds later, holding something in his hand and holding a wet rag in the other. Harry couldn't quite distinguish what it was but when he sat up and Zayn looked up at him with a raised brow, he wanted to run out the house immediately.

"When were you going to tell me?" Zayn fixes his stare on a wide-eyed Harry, holding the pregnancy test stick up.

"I uh..." Harry gulps, sitting up completely before rubbing his face.

Okay, maybe telling Zayn he loves him right now isn't a good idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's pull out game is definitely not weak.
> 
> QOTC: What do you think is on the pregnancy test, negative or positive? Why?
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	17. I Wanna Make Love To You

"When were you going to tell me, Harry? When did you even take this?" Zayn throws the stick on the bed, the item landing in Harry's lap.

"I was going to tell you, Zayn but I just didn't know how. How do you expect me to just skip into your office one day and say _Oh babe by the way we're having another baby and I'm pretty sure it won't die this time._ Is that what I should've done? Because it's hard seeing that result after everything that has happened. I don't even know how the hell it happened so quickly, we've been using protection and you always pull out if we don't." Harry rambles, willing himself not to cry. He promised that he wouldn't shed tears over this situation anymore because that'll just lead to depression. He doesn't want to be depressed, he wants to be happy.

Now, things are happening in the blink of an eye and he feels like he doesn't have any control over what's taking place in his life anymore.

"You still didn't answer my question Harry." Zayn says tiredly, moving towards his dresser so he can pull out a fresh pair of boxers. He slips them on, rubbing his face.

"I fucking took it three days ago, Zayn. You happy now?" Harry glares, dropping himself down on the bed before grabbing the positive pregnancy test and squeezing it in his hand.

"Happy? How can I be happy that you're pregnant again when we just lost a baby? I'm still not over it, I don't heal the same way you do." Zayn scoffs, throwing his hands up in the air.

"If you think I've _healed_ you clearly haven't been paying attention to me. Sure I push it away and to the side so I can move on but I don't exactly know how to heal from losing a child. And you know something, I blame myself for it everyday. Because it was my body, I should've known if something was different. I should've stopped the drinking and the smoking. Maybe then that baby would've had a chance to live. I feel like I purposely murdered my child and that's not a good feeling Zayn." Harry's voice cracks and he grabs a pillow to cover his face.

"Harry, I don't want you saying or believing that." Zayn walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. He takes the stick out of Harry's hand and uncovers the lad's face by throwing the pillow to the side.

"Baby, look at me." Zayn pulls Harry to sit up, holding his boyfriend's hands in his. "I don't know how many times I'll have to keep telling you and _assuring_ you that none of this was your fault but I will keep doing it for the rest of my life if that's what it takes. Harry, I know I haven't told you and I don't want you to think I'm just saying this because I feel bad or anything. I've been battling myself about this for a long time and I'm pretty damn sure, no I _know_ that I'm in love with you. I love you, with my whole being and I've never felt or had that before. I just want you to trust me, to believe in me like I believe in you. You're special, angel and you're mine. You always have been, from the moment you walked into the art building and I hired you to be my publicist."

"Zayn." Harry croaks, looking into Zayn's eyes, tears running down his cheeks.

"No, I need you to know Harry. I love you baby and I know you can see it, I know you feel it. I'm not used to this, relationships and being with someone so intimately. But I want this with you, I want to try and I'm never giving up on us." Zayn finishes, kissing Harry's fingers and knuckles.

Harry sniffles, grabbing Zayn's face to crash their lips together. He eventually wraps his arms around Zayn's neck, fingers rubbing his boyfriend's buzz cut hair.

"I don't want to fight about this anymore. I just want you, Harry. You're all I want, you and our baby." Zayn says against Harry's lips, hands on his lover's hips as he rubs his thumbs over Harry's soft skin.

"You have no idea how much it kills me inside everyday when I think about the miscarriage but I'm so damn glad to have you by my side. Believe it or not, you're my backbone Zayn and I don't know if I would've survived this on my own." Tears roll down Harry's cheeks and he sobs softly.

"And I...I know that you won't break my heart because that's how much I trust you. I want to be with you in every way possible. I promise you, I will never hurt you, I will never lie to you." Harry shakes his head, Zayn stopping his ranting with another searing kiss.

"Breathe, baby." Zayn chuckles, kissing Harry's tears away.

"I love you." Harry says as he lets out a deep breath, a weight somehow being lifted off his shoulders.

Zayn smiles fondly, his eyes sparkling and his heart beating erratically against the cavity of his chest. "I love the way that sounds coming from your mouth." Zayn smirks, capturing Harry's wet, salty lips in his own. They were salty because of all the unwanted tears but Zayn couldn't care less.

Harry laughs through his tears, his eyes puffy and lips pouty.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore, you hear?" Zayn kisses the tip of Harry's nose, bringing his tattooed hand to rest on Harry's flat stomach. Harry nods, rubbing Zayn's head gently.

Zayn presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes before opening them slowly.

"I'm going to give you both the world." Zayn says firmly, staring into Harry's green orbs deeply.

"All I need you to do is hold my hand and let me be the one you need." Zayn brings his other hand up to the back of Harry's neck, kissing Harry's cheeks, forehead, chin and then his lips.

"Take the wheel, baby. I'll be right there next to you in the passenger's seat." Harry smirks, letting Zayn push him down on the bed completely before he hovers over Harry's body.

"And I'mma take my time and give it to you right. I wanna make love to you all night." Zayn sings softly, Harry blushing crimson while he strokes Zayn's lip with his ring clad thumb.

"I just wanna make love to you, but we got to do it right. I just wanna make love to you, I don't wanna fuss and fight." Zayn continues to belt out the lyrics to _I Wanna Make Love To You_ by K-Ci  & JoJo, his voice angelic and silky smooth. He smiles when he sees Harry shoving the sheets away to the side and wraps his legs around Zayn's waist, inviting him in.

"So do it." Harry smirks, laughing cutely when Zayn growls at him playfully before attacking his neck. Harry holds the back of Zayn's head, laughing uncontrollably when Zayn whispers something dirty yet funny in his ear, biting the lobe.

And that's all that really mattered, happiness. The fact that Harry's heart was happy with Zayn made all the difference. And even when Zayn started to make love to Harry, holding his lover's thighs around his waist while he deeply penetrated him, the positive pregnancy test laid right there on the bed beside their bodies.

But Harry smiled...he smiled because it was just a reminder that they had another reason to continue to be happy. _They're going to have a baby._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they're off to a good start with their relationship and accepting that they have a new baby on the way.
> 
> The 'I love you's *cries* too beautiful.
> 
> DID ANYBODY HEAR OR WATCH THE VIDEO FOR PILLOW TALK YET?! JESUS TAKE THE FUCKING WHEEL BECAUSE I DIED. THE SONG IS SO FUCKING LIT AND THE VIDEO IS HOT AF BECAUSE ZAYN IS ONE TALENTED MOTHERFUCKER. USING WOMEN AS ART INSTEAD OF OBJECTIFYING THEM AS SEX OBJECTS JUST MADE ME LOVE HIM EVEN MORE.
> 
> Yeah so let me just go now lmfao.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	18. Let Me Eat Something Else

"Finally! I thought Zayn was going to keep you home forever!" Marcus exclaims, Canon camera around his neck as he marches over to his best friend excitedly.

"Marc, I think a simple good morning would've sufficed." Harry laughs, Marcus rolling his eyes as the two embrace each other in a tight hug.

"How are you? It was so boring having to work without you here." Marcus hooks his arm with Harry's as they walk towards the employee lounge.

"I'm doing great. Zee and I are doing well too. And I know, it must've of been torturous without me." Harry groans, throwing his head back in a joking manner. Marcus waves him off with a scoff, feeling very excited to have Harry back.

"It actually was. Zayn was so grumpy. I think you not being in his presence makes him cranky. But he's not as rude as he used to be." Marcus chuckles, opening the door to the lounge.

He and Harry walk in, immediately going for the breakfast and snacks table. It was always full of sweets and tasty snacks. Food ranging from pastries, cookies, sandwiches, donuts, salads, sushi and even fruits.

Harry chuckles, moving his hair out of his face before reaching for the donuts and pastries. He grabs a plate, filling it up and then moving over to pour some fruit punch into a red solo cup.

"How are you and Liam doing? Still having your crazy sexcapades anywhere you please?" Harry raises a curious brow, playfully smirking at a blushing Marcus who flipped him off. Marcus busied himself with grabbing his own desired snacks, turning around to answer Harry's question.

"We had sex at his parents' house last week. His mom walked in on us and I feel so bad because I don't think she'll ever be able to look me in the eye again." Marcus chuckles, walking over to take a seat at the table along with Harry.

Harry cackles, Marcus shouting at him that it wasn't funny.

"Poor woman is going to be traumatized for the rest of her life." Harry snickers, slapping his hand on the table.

"Liam overheard her asking Geoff if he could eat her out like Liam does me. I can't even think about that without cringing." Marcus shudders at the thought of his boyfriend's parents getting sexual, rubbing the goosebumps that rose on his arms.

"What's so bad about it? They're people too. Remember, one day we're all going to grow old just like them and I have no doubt in my fucking mind that you'll still be letting Liam fuck you like a psychotic rabbit." Harry scoffs, chewing his glazed donut. "So good." Harry moans, licking his lips after swallowing.

"True but Liam and I will be hotter." Marcus flips his imaginary hair, sipping his ice, cold Sprite.

"Not as hot as Zayn and I." Harry gives Marcus a 'bitch please' look, a smirk on his lips.

"I'll let you take that one but only because I want your chocolate donut." Marcus steals the sweet dessert from Harry's plate, the pregnant lad laughing at his friend's greediness.

"I have something to tell you." Harry speaks up after a while of the two eating in a peaceful, comfortable silence.

"This tea better be scalding." Marcus looks over at Harry expectedly, blue eyes wide and curious.

"Oh trust me, it'll burn your throat." Harry gulps down the last of his fruit punch, rubbing his belly when it growls. "I need more food." He sighs, turning around to face Marcus who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Marcus puts his own beverage down, chewing the last of his sushi.

"You know how Zee and I finally started having sex again not too long ago?" Harry pushes his blonde locks back, laughing when Marcus nods his head frantically, waving his hands in Harry's face as a sign to continue.

"I took a few pregnancy tests like last week or something and they came out positive. But I only kept one of the sticks and he found it after we had just got done having sex-."

"Okay first of all, do you guys not believe in something called a fucking condom?" Marcus asks in disbelief, mouth hanging open in shock. He was happy for his best friend, he really was but this pregnancy came so soon. He didn't expect for Harry to get pregnant again for a very long time because of that unexpected miscarriage.

"We were using condoms, I guess they broke. I don't even know. All I know is now we're expecting and I'm scared out of my fucking mind." Harry blows a raspberry with his lips, finger tracing the rim of the empty solo cup.

"Did you talk to him about how you really felt?"

"Of course, we always tell each other how we feel. It's one of the things I really love about our relationship, great communication. But I don't know, I can't help but feel afraid. I don't want a repeat of last time." Harry sighs, resting his chin in his palm.

"It's a little soon but you guys will do great. Any child that gets to have you two as parents is lucky. But don't be so scared or paranoid, it'll take the joy away from being pregnant. Oh goodness, I can't wait 'till that baby is here. M'gonna spoil it rotten." Marcus chuckles, rubbing Harry's shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to wobbling all over the place though." Harry chuckles, Marcus laughing right along with him.

"You'll be fine. We both know that Zayn won't have a problem putting a little limp into your wobble." Marcus stood up to imitate a pregnant person wobbling with a limp. Harry cackles, flipping Marcus off.

"You're absolutely horrible. Why the hell did I even choose you as my best friend?" Harry groans, laughing uncontrollably.

"You didn't choose me. It was fate." Marcus pretends to wipes an invisible tear, sniffling and all. Harry shakes his head fondly, standing up to throw away their plates and cups.

"Oh! I'm soooo throwing you a baby shower!" Marcus suddenly claps, already envisioning how he would set everything up.

"No you're not! I don't need one!" Harry groans loudly, throwing his head back as they make their way out.

"Yes you do! Oh c'mon Haz, you'll get gifts, lots of 'em. And food, oh yeah." Marcus persuades, patting Harry's flat stomach gently.

"Instead of worrying about a baby shower which is not going to happen, help me think of how the hell I'm going to tell my mum I'm pregnant again. She didn't really take the miscarriage well and I don't think she'll be too excited to hear I'm already knocked up so soon." Harry expresses.

"You haven't told your mom yet? Oh shit. Who have you told?" Marcus questioned, eyes wide.

"Just you. You, Zayn and I are the only ones that know. I haven't even told my sister. I don't think Zayn has told any of his family yet either. He didn't even tell them about the miscarriage."

"Why not? If you told your mum, it would only be logical that he told his."

"Not really. I feel like he took it worse than me and I'm the one that carried the child. He can't talk about it without getting angry or worked up." Harry's expression softens at the thought of his boyfriend, unconsciously rubbing his stomach.

"You know, you're really lucky to have him. I've never seen or heard of a man that loves someone as much as Zayn loves you. I would've thought he was insane if I didn't have Liam." Marcus chuckles.

They stand in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open.

"Yeah, I love him alot too. It's crazy, I would've never predicted we would've been through so much in such a short period of time." Harry bites his lip.

Before Marcus gets to say anything in reply, the elevator dings and the doors open revealing the man of the hour. The artist smiles when he sees Harry, holding his hand out for Harry to take.

"Hey baby, I was looking for you." Zayn walks towards the two, pressing a loving kiss to Harry's lips before wrapping an arm around his waist. Zayn is practically glowing at the sight of Harry and if Marcus didn't know any better, he would've thought that Zayn was the pregnant one.

"Hi boss. Marcus and I were just talking about you." Harry smirks, one hand on Zayn's chest.

Zayn huffs, turning to his other employee.

"It's nice to see you Marcus. Liam just got here and I'm sure you guys are going to end up having sex somewhere in this building. Just please, no unnecessary liquids anywhere alright?" Zayn sighs, Marcus already pressing on the elevator's button vigorously.

"Fuck it, I'll take the stairs. See you later Zayn! Bye Haz!" Marcus waved them off as he ran in the direction where the stairs were located.

Harry laughs, turning around to wrap his arms around Zayn's neck.

"Hey sexy." Harry leans up to connect their mouths together, Zayn's hands rested on the pregnant lad's ass.

"Hello gorgeous. C'mon, I want to take you somewhere. We'll be back here later to finish up work." Zayn pecks Harry's mouth repeatedly, grabbing one of Harry's hands so he can intertwine their fingers together.

"Can we grab something to eat on our way back, I'm going to get hungry pretty soon. Pastries and donuts aren't really a meal." Harry lets Zayn lead them out of the gigantic lobby.

"That's fine. As long as you let me eat something else while we're on our way there." Zayn smirks, earning a squeeze to his clothed cock from Harry's hand.

"You don't even have to ask me, Mr. Malik." Harry groans, Zayn picking him up bridal style to kiss him passionately. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter because why the hell not?
> 
> Some nice Zarry feels though. Am I right?
> 
> QOTC: Why do you think Zayn never told his family about Harry miscarrying or being pregnant again?
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	19. Wrong Answer

"Babe, have you talked to your parents yet?" Harry walked into Zayn's bedroom while drying his blonde hair with the giant towel.

"Speaking of my parents, we're having dinner with them tomorrow night."

"We're what? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Harry smacks Zayn's arm with the towel, a surprised expression on his face.

"I told you now." Zayn smirks, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist before pulling him down onto his lap where he was lying down on the bed.

"Zee, I'm serious." Harry turns his body fully so he can face his boyfriend and straddle his waist.

"What are you so worried about baby?" Zayn keeps his hands on Harry's hips.

"What if your parents don't like me? Or they just, think I'm a freak for being able to get pregnant?" Harry asks worriedly.

"First off, they'll love you. And second, if anything, my mum will go crazy that you're pregnant. Not only will she have a grandchild on the way but she's going to want to plan you a baby shower and show you off to the family. Everything will be alright, gorgeous. Okay? Just trust me." Zayn explains, leaning up so he can kiss Harry softly.

"Why haven't you been talking to them lately though? I can't even remember the last time you gave your mother a call." Harry scoffs, getting off of Zayn and off the bed before walking over to the dresser. He unties his robe and lets it drop to the floor, his naked body on full display for Zayn to drool over.

Just as Harry finds a pair of boxers to wear, Zayn comes up behind him and starts kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders. Harry rolls his eyes fondly, biting his bottom lip when Zayn kneads his ass cheeks and spreads them apart.

"Everyone has that period of time when they don't talk to their parents. Mine just happens to be now. I know they're okay though. If anything was wrong, they'd call and let me know. It's not anything serious, we just need some distance y'know?" Zayn reasons while sucking on the side of Harry's neck, dropping the white towel that was wrapped lowly around his hips.

"Yeah, I know." Harry whispers, leaning his head back on Zayn's shoulder. He tilts his head so their lips can meet, eventually moving them together passionately.

"I love you. So much." Zayn whispers in Harry's ear, hand moving forward so he can grab his lover's cock. Zayn rubs his own between Harry's ass cheeks, moaning deeply in his ear as his dick hardens.

"I know you do." Harry lifts Zayn's hand up so he can suck one of his fingers into his mouth seductively.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Zayn tsks, sucking on Harry's earlobe.

"That's the only answer you're going to get." Harry retorts sassily after taking Zayn's finger out of his mouth. "And you know where I want you to put this?" Harry motions to it.

Zayn abruptly turns Harry around so the pregnant lad is facing him. "I think I have a pretty good guess." Zayn lifts one of Harry's ass cheeks and brings his wet finger to Harry's tight hole.

"Use it." Harry whispers against Zayn's lips, arms wrapped around his lover's neck. With no further ado, Zayn plunges his long finger into Harry's heat, crooking it and twisting it around.

Harry crashes their mouths together, tongue darting out so he can dominate the kiss. While Harry's distracted, Zayn takes the opportunity to add another finger so he can scissor his boyfriend open.

"Fuck." Harry moans, sucking on Zayn's lips.

"This is taking too long." Zayn groans, pulling his fingers out before picking Harry up and wrapping the latter's legs around his waist. He carries them over to the bed, dropping Harry on it before pumping his cock a few times. He spits on his hand, using the saliva as lube as he rubs it around the tip of his member.

Harry bites his bottom lip seductively, adrenaline rushing through his veins and his stomach fluttering with anticipation. Zayn rams into him roughly, both of them moaning in sync at the intrusion.

Zayn swoops his head down and captures Harry's lips in a searing kiss, the latter spreading his legs further and pressing the heels of his foot on Zayn's ass to push him in deeper.

"Do you feel that?" Zayn groans in Harry's mouth, hands holding Harry's hips down while he plows into him. "Do you feel me in your gut? I'll go deeper baby." Zayn sucks on Harry's tongue.

Harry nods his head frantically, nails digging into Zayn's back while he moans loudly and whimpers Zayn's name in pure ecstasy. "I feel it Zee, so deep baby. Fuck me harder." Harry moans, cupping Zayn's jaw with one hand and his other free arm wrapped around Zayn's neck. "Baby." Harry whimpers, back arching off the bed.

"We already have one." Zayn chuckles, looking deeply into Harry's forest green orbs.

"Shut up." Harry can't help but to chuckle softly, Zayn pressing their foreheads together while he continues to thrust in and out of Harry, taking long, deep strokes in between.

"Unh, right there Zee." Harry clenches tightly around Zayn's cock. "Please baby, right there. Oh fuck, you got it. Mmmm." Harry closes his eyes, eyebrows creased in pleasure. He wraps his hand behind Zayn's head, breathing becoming labored and rapid when Zayn starts pummeling his prostate.

"Gonna fill you up to the hilt baby. I want you to lay here and take it, take every last drop of my skeet." Zayn sucks on Harry's chin, moving up to his lips afterwards.

"Give it to me." Harry tightens his legs around Zayn's waist and cums untouched between their bodies, thighs trembling while he practically sings Zayn's name.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after 104,473,889 years, Annia has finally updated lmao.
> 
> Next chapter they'll be having dinner with Zayn's parents and after that, there's going to be time jumps.
> 
> I might update later or tomorrow.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	20. Don't Call Me Tonight

"Babe, c'mon! We're going to be late!" Harry groans from where he's waiting for Zayn at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a sec! Grab the keys to the Range!" Zayn shouts back from upstairs.

Harry rolls his eyes, walking into Zayn's kitchen so he can grab the key to Zayn's Range Rover off the hook.

"These are your parents, I shouldn't be rushing you so we won't be late to their dinner." Harry hands Zayn the keys when the latter finally comes downstairs. He was dressed in a white wife-beater and black, dark washed jeans.

"Calm down, would you? We're only ten minutes late, we can say it was traffic or something." Zayn retorts, heading for the front door.

Harry scoffs, pushing past Zayn and walking out of the door before his boyfriend can. Zayn raises a curious brow, deciding it's best to just not question anything and let Harry be. He's been doing alot of research lately about pregnant partners and he remembers reading somewhere to not pester or irritate a pregnant person if they seem angry or upset.

By the time they're halfway to Zayn's parents' house, the silence in the car felt suffocating to Zayn. He and Harry are never 'quiet' around each other. They're always either talking, laughing or playfully arguing.

"You okay, babe?" Zayn asks sincerely, looking over at Harry.

"Fine." Harry mumbles, typing away furiously at his phone.

Zayn hums, adjusting his seat so he can drive more comfortably. He uses his left hand to steer the wheel, his right arm rested on the console between the driver's and passenger's seat.

"Who're you texting?" Zayn raises a bushy brow.

"None of your business." Harry retorts rather quickly, eyes glued to his phone's screen, never once looking up at Zayn.

"Watch your tone." Zayn snaps in a cold voice. He doesn't like it when people are rude towards him and he sure as hell hates it when they get disrespectful. No matter who they are.

"You're not my mother." Harry scoffs, locking his phone before looking out of the window.

"And I don't plan on being that. What the hell is wrong you?" Zayn questions, switching into the right lane of the highway since he would be taking the next exit soon.

"Nothing. Can you leave me alone for a bit?" Harry groans in annoyance, pushing his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Glad to." Zayn snaps.

¤

After Zayn and Harry arrive to Zayn's parents' home, Tricia immediately swooned over the beautiful partner that her son chose to date. She took Harry inside before even acknowledging her son and they bonded off the bat.

Zayn's father however nearly picked him up and brought him in, excited to see his only boy after so long.

"I should really give you a nice ass whooping for never visiting your old boy." Yaser laughs, patting Zayn's back. Zayn laughs, shaking his head fondly before pulling his father into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Zayn says in his father's shoulder, Yaser rubbing Zayn's back before patting it again.

"No need to apologize bub. So, you and the hottie out there. Something serious?" Yaser motions his head towards the living room where Harry and his wife are laughing and talking.

"Have been for a while, yeah." Zayn nods, gulping down some of the beer his dad gave him.

"Well you don't seem excited. The first person you've ever brought home and you're all gloomy."

"We're not all peaches and cream at the moment." Zayn grabs a cigar from his pocket and a lighter from the other.

"Ahh, the perks of being in a relationship." Yaser laughs, holding his finger up at perks. Clearly, arguing and not communicating wasn't a perk but he thought it would lighten up his son's mood.

"Listen son, you guys will be alright. Especially if it's some petty little argument, you'll definitely get over it." Yaser reassures.

"I know we will but I don't like fighting with him. After everything we've been through, I like when we see eye to eye." Zayn blows the smoke out of his nose.

"Everything you've been through? Is there something your mother and I don't know about?" Yaser raises a confused brow, holding his beer bottle close to his chest as he leans against the counter.

"There's alot you guys don't know. But we're planning on telling you tonight."   
"Please don't tell me he's a stripper." Yaser closes his eyes.

"No. Definitely not a stripper baba." Zayn throws his head back to laugh, the cigarette smoke flowing out of his mouth.

"He's got the legs for it." Yaser shrugs, tilting his head to the side as he eyes Harry's legs. "But I'm glad he isn't. Whatever it is you two have been through, I'm sure it's made you stronger."

"And fiestier." Zayn scoffs. Although he was angry with his lover, he still couldn't help but to stare at Harry with hooded, fond eyes.

¤

"Doniya said she'll be coming down next week. Wali is at a sleepover and Safaa is with Aunt Zileh for the weekend." Tricia explains to her son where his sisters were. If there were three people in this world that Zayn would kill for, it was definitely his three princesses.

Zayn chews on another piece of chicken, humming in acknowledgement.

"How are Wali and Saf with school?" Zayn questions, geuninely interested so he knows whether he needs to stop spoiling them gifts all the time so they can focus on their school work.

"You have sisters?" Harry turns to look at Zayn in disbelief. Zayn never mentioned anything about his family to him whereas Harry let Zayn know from the beginning that he has a mother who lives close by, just a few minutes away from Los Angeles, and an older sister who lives in Florida.

"Yeah, three." Zayn answers coldly. Harry opens his mouth to say something else but decides against it. Yaser's eyes widened but he simply keeps quiet, lifting his glass of wine so he can drink.

"Zayn never told you he had sisters? He loves them to death, even more than he loves his father and I." Tricia laughs lightheartedly.

"No, he never mentioned them." Harry says softly, looking down at the napkin in his lap.

Zayn rolls his eyes, gulping down the rest of his red wine. Tricia eyes her son suspiciously, scolding him by kicking him in the shin. "Apologize to him." She mouths when he looks up with a painful expression on his face.

"Harry-." Zayn starts with a sigh but gets cut off by his pregnant lover.

"Listen Mr. and Mrs. Malik-." Harry looks up.

"Unh unt, stop right there pretty legs. Mr. and Mrs. Malik were my parents. I'm not that old. Just call us Yaser and Tricia." Yaser waves a finger as he talks.

"Honestly, sweetheart. Our first names are fine." Tricia gives Harry a warm, reassuring smile.

"Okay, well Tricia and Yaser." Harry smiles. "I uh...I'm pretty sure Zayn's supposed to be telling you this but I just realized that I really have to get going so I'm very sorry to cut this dinner short and I really don't want you to think I'm being rude or anything." Harry starts with a soft voice, clasping his hands together in his lap and pretending it was Zayn's hand instead of his.

"Your son and I are expecting a child. Well, my first child, I'm not so sure about him since there are so many things I seem to not know." Harry looks at Zayn from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not too far along though. Matter of fact this is my second child because I miscarried the first one Zayn and I were expecting a few months ago." Harry continues.

Tricia nearly spits out her drink meanwhile Yaser slowly dropped his fork and brought his face to his hands.

"What? Are you-oh my-are you okay? I mean, are you guys okay? How-wh-Zayn why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Tricia looks confused for a moment but then turns to her son to scold him.

"It's not exactly something that I can go around parading mum." Zayn glares, breathing harshly through his nose.

"Well what did you do?" Yaser asks after lifting his head up to look at Harry.

"Pardon?" Harry asks politely because he genuinely didn't understand what Yaser meant.

"What did you do to kill the baby?" Yaser asks.

"Dad!" "Yaser!" Tricia and Zayn shout in anger, Zayn sending daggers towards his father and Tricia slapping Yaser's arm with her hand.

Harry clears his throat, pinching himself so he knows this isn't a dream. He holds back tears, his chest aching slightly because all the negative thoughts just came flowing back.

It's my fault.

I killed our baby.

I should've been more careful.

"What? Oh shit, I'm sorry! No, Harry I promise I didn't mean it the way you think I did. It came out wro-."

"It's fine, Mr. Malik. I just need to uh, I have to go. Thank you for dinner. It was very tasty Mrs. Malik. Have a great night." Harry grabs his phone and pushes his chair back before gently dropping his napkin on the table.

"Harry." Tricia frowns, wanting to go after him to comfort the lad because as a mother, she definitely feels for him.

"Baba, seriously?" Zayn throws his hands up, shaking his head at his father.

"I'm sorry bub I-." Yaser starts, eyes wide.

"Don't apologize to me, it won't mean anything." Zayn pushes his chair back roughly, jogging towards the front door so he can go find his boyfriend.

"You need to stop drinking Yaser." Tricia sighs, rubbing her forehead. She knows her husband wasn't trying to be mean or disrespectful and he definitely wasn't trying to pick on Harry. Sometimes liquor in your system can make you say things that are hurtful and you don't even realize it.

"Harry! Baby, wait up! Where are you going?!" Zayn runs after Harry who's already at the end of the street, walking with his head down.

"Baby." Zayn grabs Harry's hand when he reaches him, turning him around.

"I'm going home." Harry pulls his hand out of Zayn's gently, shaking his head. "I'm fine, I promise. I just want to go home. I-I-." Harry cries, wiping his tears away.

"Let me take you home. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"Well you're gonna have to. I just want to be alone okay?" Harry blinks so he can clear his blurry vision.

"But you're not okay." Zayn argues.

"I am. I'll just catch the nearest train or bus and go home, my house." Harry continues to wipe his face, trying his best to not break down right then and there because sometimes you need to. You just need to let everything out. He needs to cry, it's okay to cry.

"Harr-."

"Just, don't call me tonight, alright? I want to be alone." Harry's voice cracks at 'alone' and it breaks Zayn's heart but he knows he can't always be there.

"Be safe okay? Can you at least send me a text later to let me know you made it home safely?" Zayn can't help but to look down at Harry's stomach, a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to kill this one." Harry whispers, turning and walking away as hot tears roll down his cheeks. He wraps his arms around himself and chants in his head, It's not your fault. It's not your fault. You didn't know. You didn't know.

Zayn rubs his face with his hands, angrily kicking the air before squatting down in the middle of the street.

It's bad enough they were already fighting before they got here, then Harry found out Zayn wasn't being honest with him about his life and now this.

Just when he thought they took a step forward and they were finally going to be happy with their lives, they take ten steps back. And now they're back to where they were in that devastating point of their lives.


	21. We're Not Good Together

The next morning, Harry came into work as if nothing happened the night before. Except he forgot that Zayn can see right through his facade and his tough act.

Zayn closes the door to his office after Harry walks in, locking it.

"I'm not here to argue with you alright. We don't need to start fighting or going at it because of me. I overreacted last night, I know that. So don't feel like you're obligated to me or you have to tell me everything about your life." Harry starts speaking as soon as Zayn steps close to him. He didn't give Zayn a chance to speak because he knows if he does then he won't be able to get everything out.

"I think we should take a break from each other. Wait, before you say anything." Harry quickly puts his finger over Zayn's lips when the lad goes to speak. Zayn's eyebrows crease in confusion and anger. "Only because I feel like we need to time to ourselves if we're going to make things right. We jumped into this too fast, we haven't even been together for at least six months and I'm already pregnant. It's happening too fast Zayn and I need time to slow it down. I love you, I do and you know that." Harry brings his hands to Zayn's face, rubbing his thumb over Zayn's bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him softly.

"But we need to get things in order and prepare for our baby the right way." Harry says softly, staring deeply into Zayn's amber colored eyes.

"Harry, what the fuck are you talking about? We don't have to be perfect baby, we can work on things together. I don't get it, what went wrong? Was it me? Did I do something so severe that you'd want to break up?" Zayn asks in confusion.

"We're not breaking up." Harry assures.

"Well that's what it feels like." Zayn spits angrily, immediately calming down when Harry pulls his face closer to his.

"But it isn't. It's a break, Zayn. We're taking some time off, that doesn't mean we're not together and we're off seeing other people."

"Is that what you want? A break? I'll give you a break." Zayn nods, removing Harry's hands from his face before walking over to his desk.

Harry rubs his forehead, throwing his head back as he looks up at the ceiling. He's been so damn emotional lately and it was so aggravating. He couldn't go a day without crying or getting in his feelings. It sucks but right now he was feeling extreme anger and extreme sadness all at once.

"Zayn, I just need you to understand me, okay?" Harry blinks back tears, walking up to Zayn's desk where the artist was looking for employee release forms. Harry shakes his head, Zayn is a very petty man and he knows firing Harry would be the only way he'd make himself be heard.

"You're not getting it. It sounds stupid but you don't know how it feels to sit with your parents and not know a goddamn thing about your family. I didn't even know you had other siblings. And then your father asking me what did I do to kill our baby? I know he didn't mean to ask it like that but it hurts okay. I'm only human and there are some things that I just don't know how to deal with perfectly."

"Don't tell me that. Don't tell me I don't understand you because I'm the only person who can actually stand here, look you in your fucking eyes and know that taking a break isn't what you really want. So don't stand here and try to tell me we need time to ourselves. Where is that going to get us hmm? Taking time to ourselves, not talking to each other at all because you want space, becoming even more closed off to each other than we were before and then come back to each other and do what? You tell me, Harry. I don't know what you want me to do anymore. What else do you need me to do to make you fucking happy?!" Zayn shouts, throwing his hands up.

"Understand me! Take time out of your fucking day and try to understand me. I know I'm complicated but sometimes I just want to talk to you, Zayn. Sure we're together all the time but you're always doing business, working working working. Your phone is always ringing because of some huge investment. The only time we actually have super long conversations is either during or after sex. I can't get through to you." Harry motions to Zayn with his hands.

"You're so closed off and you won't open up to me. How will this relationship work if we can't talk? We were doing great, a few weeks ago we were happy and communicating but then you...I don't know what to do anymore, okay?" Harry rubs his face.

Zayn leans against his desk before rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt which puts his tattoos on full display.

"I just..." Harry can't find the right words to say. He turns so he can walk out but Zayn grabs his arm and pulls him towards himself.

Zayn lifts Harry's chin and looks into his forest green eyes, pressing their lips together.

"Apologizing isn't going to fix anything but I'm not letting you go. If only you would do this more often, sit me down and snap me out of this faraway world that I tend to lose myself in and talk to me like this, you wouldn't be asking for a break right now." Zayn wraps an arm around Harry's waist and places another hand on Harry's flat stomach.

"Is a break really what you want?" Zayn asks sincerely, Harry bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Zayn's neck.

"Of course I don't but it's for the best."

"Is it really?" Zayn questions.

"Yes Zayn, it is. Maybe we're not good together. Look, all I'm saying is, let's just slow down for a bit. I feel suffocated because this is not how I want things to go. There are certain things that we're not comfortable telling each other, obviously. So let's just take a few steps back and start over. Start off as friends first. I don't regret being with you, baby. I don't regret our times alone in here or anywhere. I don't regret Vegas and I don't regret falling in love with you. But we just need to take some time to breathe." Harry finishes, kissing Zayn's cheek softly.

Zayn removes his hands from Harry's body, gently pushing him off.

"Alright. We can start by you walking out." Zayn nods, walking away from the desk so he can stand in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Zayn-."

"I need to get to work, Mr. Styles." Zayn looks at his watch, an emotionless, stone hard expression on his face.

Harry shakes his head in disbelief, scoffing before walking towards the door after grabbing his clipboard and iPad.

"I'll have my stuff out of your house by tonight. No need to worry about them." Harry says before slamming the door shut behind him.

Zayn closes his eyes, kicking a nearby leather chair harshly. Nothing seemed to be going right. Everything was starting to crumble and fall out of place. He doesn't know what to do or how to deal with it but he does know that all he wants is Harry.

What made the situation even worse is that they're expecting a baby together. How is Zayn supposed to be there for him when they just ended things like this? He wants to be able to go to sleep with Harry next to him and wake up in the mornings with the latter in his arms. He wants to kiss and caress his stomach whenever he wants to.

Being in love is never easy, it comes with downfalls and hardships. But Zayn's not going to let that go. Sure he's angry right now and he wants nothing more than to kick Harry out of his life just so he can be petty. But he's not going to do that.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting in his own little cubed office space, his chin rested on his hands and his arms flat on the desk. He plays with his folder, flicking the end of it with his finger.

"Hey, are you okay?" His best friend asks softly from beside him, sitting at the end of his desk.

"Not really." Harry answers, a sad tone to his voice.

"What happened? Did you guys break up or something?" Marcus asks carefully, biting his bottom lip. He hates seeing his best friend so upset but he knows he can't do anything to fix it. This a matter only Harry and Zayn can resolve.

"I wasn't trying to but he basically threw me out of his office." Harry replies softly.

"Do you think it's best if you guys just stay apart?" Marcus frowns.

"No." Harry shakes his head, voice fading. He lets out a shaky breath before breaking down in tears, wiping his wet, red nose with his finger.

"Haz." Marcus coos, moving closer so he can squat beside Harry and rub his back soothingly.

"I just wish I could've saved my baby." Harry confesses, throat burning with the lump that was currently in it. He was finding it very hard to speak because everytime he would, his voice would crack and fade.

"Oh honey." Marcus pulls Harry into a much needed hug.

"I don't want to be afraid but I am, Marc. What if I lose this one too? And I know that miscarriage was my fault, it was. I should've known. How could I not have known something was different with my body? I should've known." Harry sobs softly in his best friend's shoulder, squeezing Marcus' shirt tightly in his hands.

"You never would have known sweetheart. It wasn't your fault. It was your first pregnancy and there's no way in hell you could've known right off the bat that you were expecting. You can't do that to yourself, you can't blame yourself because it wasn't. your. fault." Marcus rocks Harry back and forth, running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to mess up. I don't want to hurt anymore but I can't help it. I want to stop being so paranoid and stop being so afraid but I can't." Harry croaks, wiping his eyes.

"You won't mess up. You're going to be the best mommy, the most beautiful, kind-hearted and nurturing mommy there is and I promise, you won't lose this one okay? You have me, you have your mom and sister and believe it or not, we both know you have Zayn. You can't push him away, Harry. Stop watching those stupid romance movies because you're acting exactly like they do." Marcus pulls away from Harry so he can hold his best friend's face in his hands and talk some sense into him.

Harry lets out a watery laugh, sniffling before wiping his nose with a tissue from the tissue box that was on his desk.

"Just because it seems to work when the girl pushes her boyfriend away and asks for space and he comes running after her, doesn't mean it'll work for you and Zayn. That's acting, this is the real world. If you keep pushing him away, sooner or later he's going to really walk away and not give a damn anymore."

"Don't say that." Harry slaps Marcus' arm.

"But it's true, Haz. That man loves you and has been by your side every step of the way. Don't push him away now and cry later if he moves on and finds someone else to be with. Let him love you for crying out loud, be with him. Go through your shit together, work it out. It was his baby too, put yourself in his shoes for a minute. He'll never know the feeling of losing it from his body physically but it's his baby. There's a strong, emotional attachment there. Plus, the one you're carrying is his too. Don't deprive him of his happiness and his kid."

"When did you turn into such a wise ass?" Harry raises a brow, placing his hands on Marcus' shoulders.

"Since Liam blessed me with his dick." Marcus scoffs. "Now c'mon, pull yourself together and go wash your face. Then you need to go and get your man back." Marcus stands up, stretching his back.

"He'll think I'm desperate. We haven't even been broken up for an hour and I'll be running back." Harry runs his fingers through his hair.

"Desperate or not, if you want to keep your man I suggest you go snatch him up before that trick takes him home." Marcus points over to where the elevators are stationed and one of the co-workers are talking to Zayn.

"What, where?" Harry nearly flies out of his seat, pushing Marcus out of the way so he can see the short, red haired woman talking to his baby's father.

"How do I look?" Harry quickly turns to face Marcus, pointing to his face rapidly.

"You look fine. Just here." Marcus quickly fluffs up Harry's blonde hair and unbuttons another one of his buttons on his shirt. "Perfect." Marcus smirks, wiping Harry's cheeks.

"Might need to choke a bitch today. I'll be back in a bit." Harry walks away, marching over to his boss and the woman he was conversating with.

"We haven't even been broken up for an hour and you're already saucing up another hoe. Seriously?" Harry taps Zayn's shoulder angrily with his finger.

Zayn turns around, staring at Harry in confusion.

"We're talking about my company." Zayn says in an unamused tone, sending the redhead a look of apology.

"Mhm sure. Excuse you, you need to leave." Harry tells the woman, motioning his head to the elevator that just dinged open.

"Rude." She scoffs before walking off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't do that shit, Harry. We were talking about my art." Zayn says through clenched teeth, a finger raised to point at Harry's face. He curls it back angrily, breathing through his nose to keep his temper in check.

"She obviously wasn't thinking about art. Did you not see the way she was looking at you? With those stupid, big googly eyes looking like the damn cookie monster. I don't care what you guys were talking about." Harry motions with his hands when he talks about her eyes.

"You confuse the fuck out of me, you know that? Look, I have to go." Zayn pulls his phone out of his pocket, shaking his head in disbelief before walking towards the elevator.

Harry rolls his eyes, walking after Zayn. He stops when his body presses to Zayn's back. He turns him around and pulls his phone out of his hand.

"That's the last time you walk away from me like that, understood?" Harry slips Zayn's phone into his own back pocket.

"Either you're really jealous of that woman talking to me or your hormones are sky rocketing to your head right now." Zayn clicks his tongue, locking his gaze with Harry's piercing green eyes.

"C'mere." Zayn grabs Harry's arm and pulls him into the elevator after the doors open. Harry stumbles in behind him, watching the door close before getting pushed into the wall.

"What you pulled in my office earlier is unacceptable and it's the last goddamn time you try to break up with me, you hear?" Zayn says sternly, hand gripping Harry's hip tightly.

Harry bites his bottom lip, nodding. He brings his arms up to wrap them around Zayn's neck, staring right back into his lover's eyes.

"Do you want to be with me?" Zayn asks, touching the tip of his pointy nose to Harry's own.

"Of course I want to be with you." Harry says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, but he knows he sounds hypocritical.

"Stop acting like you don't." Zayn retorts.

"Only if you promise me that you won't go off flirting with gold-digging tricks every time we argue." Harry challenges.

"For the record, you kind of broke up with me." Zayn snaps.

"Correction, I asked for a break. You told me to get out." Harry argues.

"Of my office, not my life."

"Be more specific next time."

"Don't ever pull that bullshit on me again." Zayn orders, brushing his lips over Harry's soft, plumplier ones.

"I won't." Harry shakes his head, assuring his tall, dark boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asks with a worried expression on his face, pulling Harry's hips closer against his own.

"Now I am." Harry whispers, pressing their lips together.

They stood like that in the elevator for what seemed like hours, never once pressing a button to take them to the next floor. They stood holding each other and kissing one another passionately, deeply.

Being in one another's arms is all that mattered. They're good together.

 


	22. My Masterpiece

"Move." Trisha pushes her son out of the way when he opens the door to his home to let her in.

"Harry! Harry sweetheart, where are you?!" Trisha sets her purse down on the glass table in the foyer, dropping her car keys and cellphone along with it.

"It's nice to see you too, mum. Yes, that's exactly how you greet your son after what happened at that dinner." Zayn crosses his arms over his chest after closing the front door.

"I'm sorry baby. But I need to see him. I feel very bad about how that night ended and I want to see him face to face to make sure he's okay." Trisha holds her arms out so she can hug her boy, kissing his cheek softly.

"Babe, I heard someone yell my nam-oh hello Trisha." Harry starts as he makes his way down the stairs in his white robe.

Trisha eyes Zayn suspiciously who's in nothing but his grey sweats and then up at Harry who seems like he has nothing else beneath that robe.

"I stopped by at a wrong time huh?" Trisha sighs, hands on her hips as she waves for Harry to come closer.

"Ya think, mother?" Zayn rolls his eyes playfully, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

"Don't be so rude, Zayn." Harry scolds, letting Trisha pull him into a hug.

"Well you look like you're okay." Trisha kisses Harry's cheek, patting his back softly.

"I am. Is that why you stopped by?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you weren't upset or angry with my husband. He didn't mean what he said in the way you thought he did. I'm not making excuses for him but he did have a little bit too much of alcohol. I apologize."

"It's okay. I understand. I don't hold grudges so you guys shouldn't worry about it." Harry smiles genuinely, because honestly he was over the situation and he had Zayn by his side so it didn't matter anymore.

Although it will always hurt to know their first child isn't here with them, the only thing they can do is move on and worry about the one they're going to have now.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'll make myself comfortable in the kitchen. I'm going to whip up some lunch for you guys. Go on and continue your next round, you won't even know I'm here!" Trisha pats her son's cheek softly before making her way into Zayn's kitchen.

"Wait what? Next round? Oh my gosh, she knows." Harry's eyes widen and he wipes the corners of his mouth to make sure there wasn't any of the white substance he was swallowing from his lover's member a few minutes ago left on there.

Zayn laughs hysterically, picking Harry up bridal style before making his way towards the stairs. "Yeah now let's go start that next round. My dick hurts." Zayn presses their lips together, Harry chuckling before wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck and licking into his mouth.

¤

"So how far along are you?" Trisha asks as she separates the food onto plates for Zayn and Harry.

Zayn sits at the mini bar off to the side of his massive kitchen, sipping his wine.

"Just a couple of weeks. I actually have a doctor's appointment in a few days." Harry answers, pulling out the eating untensils so he can wash them.

"What do you think you guys are having? We need more boys in this family. Oh my gosh, can you just think of a little baby boy with your curly hair and Zaynie's bright hazel eyes?" Trisha gasps, holding her chest as she daydreams about her grandchild.

"Well it's a little too early to guess, isn't it?" Harry laughs, moving back over to the island.

"Zayn sweetheart, why are you so quiet?" Trisha walks over to the counter where Zayn was at, setting his plate of food in front of him.

"Just admiring in silence. You both have never bonded like this before so I'm just letting you do your thing." Zayn answers truthfully, thanking his mother for the food before digging in.

"Are you excited for the baby? I know I am. I can't wait for you to tell your sisters." Trisha exclaims happily.

"I am actually. C'mere babe." Zayn holds his hand out for Harry, the pregnant lad walking over to Zayn and standing between his legs.

"M'here." He says, playing with Zayn's beard.

"Looks like my job here is done. I need to run some errands before I get home." Trisha moves over to the sink so she can wash her hands once more.

"Drive safely." Harry smiles, feeling Zayn kiss the top of his head before trying to feed him a piece of steak.

"I will, darling. You two be good okay? Call me more often, Zayn." Trisha warns, pointing a finger.

"I'll walk you out. Babe, you can eat." Harry offers, kissing Zayn's cheek before walking away.

Trisha follows him out of the kitchen and grabs her belongings from the glass table.

"Let me know how the appointment goes. And if you need anything, anything at all...just call me okay?" Trisha hugs Harry tightly, kissing his cheek.

"I will. Thanks for the food and for stopping by. It means alot."

"No problem sweetheart. Next time around I want to meet your mum and sister, yeah?!" She shouts as she smiles and makes her way out of the door.

"Alright!" Harry chuckles right before closing the door and locking it.

"You told her I had a sister?" Harry walks into the kitchen, hands on his hips as he stares at the father of his child.

"Yes baby, figured it was the least I could do after how upset you were about me not telling you about my family. I told her a few days after. Wanna put everything out in the open now, you know? After all, we are bringing our baby into this family." Zayn answers calmly.

"I love you, you know that?" Harry walks over, cupping Zayn's face and shaking it gently.

"I know that." Zayn laughs, cupping Harry's ass. "I love you too, my masterpiece." Zayn blows raspberries in Harry's neck, pulling him flush against his body.

He's _in love_ with his masterpiece.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's going to the doctor next chapter.
> 
> Anne and Gemma will meet Zayn soon.
> 
> Zayn and Harry are finally at a good place in their relationship ❤


End file.
